Pour que tu vives
by ela972
Summary: Mes enfants seront donc des Malfoy et je mourrais Mme Malfoy ?" A la fin de la guerre Hermione s'apprête a retourner à Poudlard, mais une visite inattendu de Dumbledore lui annonçant qu'elle doit épouser Drago va tout changer! H/D a découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**Voila ma nouvelle fanfiction, et je devrais dire ma première fanfiction de taille importante. Je suis ravie de la partager avec vous et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais essayer d'innové par rapport aux autres fanfictions H/D mais comme il y en a des très très bonnes ça risque d'être un véritable challenge ! Je le relève donc et vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Prologue :

C'était une journée d'été comme les autres, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et les garçons étaient sortis dans le pré avoisinant du terrier pour aller jouer au quiddich.

Hermione était assise avec Ginny, Mme Weasley et Fleur dans le salon. Les jeunes et un peu moins jeunes femmes discuter avec animation du grand bal d'été qui aurait lieu une quinzaine de jours plus tard pour fêter la fin de la guerre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Mme Weasley s'empressa d'aller ouvrir :

-professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ?

-Pourrais-je parler à miss Granger en privé ?

Mme Weasley le regarda avec surprise avant d'approuver et de l'accompagner dans un petit bureau et de retourner au salon prévenir Hermione :

-Euh, Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te parler.

-Le professeur Dumbledore ! Ou cela ?

-Dans le bureau adjacent a la cuisine. Vas-y vite, ne le fait pas attendre !

Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau indiqué par Mme Weasley en s'interrogeant mentalement sur la raison de son entretien avec le professeur. Elle frappa timidement à la porte et attendit.

-Entrez miss !

Hermione entra dans le bureau exigu et s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui désignait Albus, puis attendit. Le professeur laissa passer deux longues minutes avant de commencer :

-Que sais-tu du rôle de Drago Malfoy dans la guerre contre Voldemort ?

-Je sais qu'il nous a était utile et qu'il était un agent double. Qu'il a prit de gros risques et que sans son aide et celle de Rogue nous n'aurions sans doute jamais gagné la guerre.

-En effet miss. Mais malheureusement pour Drago, tout le monde n'est pas convaincu de cette vérité, et certaines personnes veulent l'emmener devant un tribunal. Si cela se produit, l'ordre du phénix étant une organisation secrète ne pourra témoigner de sa bonne foi.

-Mais c'est horrible !!!

Dumbledore eu un sourire et Hermione lui lança un regard « qu'est-ce-qui est drôle ? ». Alors il s'expliqua :

-Je n'aurais jamais crut vous voir un jour vous voir ressentir de la pitié pour Drago. Mais en effet, c'est horrible. Heureusement vous vous douter bien que j'ai une solution.  
Vu que vous êtes une héroïne de la guerre, votre mariage avec Malfoy devrait le laver de tous soupçons.

-Quoi !?!

1er chapitre :  
-quoi !?!

Dumbledore la regarda en se demandant si cette manière avait était la meilleure pour lui annoncer son futur mariage avec Drago.

-Mais vous êtes fou !

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses rêveries

- Vous êtes totalement fou. Oui, j'ai de la pitié pour Drago ! Mais de là à vivre ma vie avec lui ! C'est hors de questions.

Hermione s'était levée et s'apprêtait à sortir quand :

-Calmer vous miss Granger, et asseyez vous ! J'ai été un peu brusque, mais je voulais vraiment vous faire comprendre que seul un mariage d'amour, en apparence avec vous, pourra dissuader les membres de la justice magique de poursuivre Drago pour des crimes dont il n'est pas le coupable. Qu'est-ce-que vous en penser miss ?

-… Ce sera un mariage blanc, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non.

Le visage d'Hermione se défigura. Elle avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes. Dumbledore lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule avant de continuer :

-Non, se ne sera pas un mariage blanc, pour que sa marche, vous devrez vous marier réellement et vous serez contrainte de partager votre vie avec Drago.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione avait levé la tête vers Dumbledore et le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension total.

-Je sais que c'est très difficile, mais si vous vous mariez, le nom de Drago sera enlevé de la liste des coupables de guerre. Et comme celle-ci fonctionne par magie, si vous vous séparez son nom y sera de nouveau et tout cela n'aura servi à rien.

A ces mots, Hermione fondie en larmes, avant de demander :

-Mes enfants seront donc des Malfoy et je mourrais Mme Malfoy ?

-Seulement si vous acceptez.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, mais que vous dit votre conscience.

-Que se serais injuste et immorale de ne pas accepter.

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Dumbledore, avant de s'en rendre compte et de se relever précipitamment. Dumbledore la regarda avec un air peiné avant de lui dire :

-Tu peux monter dans ta chambre si tu désires. J'expliquerais tout à Molly.

Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir en silence quand le professeur ajouta :

-Tu te marie dans 3 jours, Hermione. Bon courage.

La concernée se retourna et elle le regarda longtemps avant d'ajouter :

-Verrais-je Malfoy avant le mariage ?

-Souhaitez-vous le voir ?

-Non.

-Bien dans ce cas, je vais tout expliquer a Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe avec Monsieur et Madame Malfoy de tout. Vous n'avez à vous préoccuper que de la robe. Bonne journée.

Il sortit pour se rendre dans le salon pendant qu'Hermione montait précipitamment dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, les larmes lui brulant les yeux.

Une fois arrivé, elle verrouilla la porte et se laissa aller à ses larmes. Au bout d'un moment, quand elle eu pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps elle releva la tête, et alla se laver le visage.

Au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit des éclats de voix puis des pas rapides dans les escaliers.  
Puis elle entendit frapper à la porte et Harry lui cria d'ouvrir. Elle ne se décida à aller ouvrir que quand Ginny lui dit gentiment :

-On est au courant Hermione, laisse nous rentrer, on va en parler, on est tes amis.

Alors elle leurs ouvrit et quand ils furent tous assis, Harry lui demanda :

-Sa va Hermione ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle va devoir passer sa vie avec son pire ennemi, lui répondit-elle dans un sanglot.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait se qu'il y avait à faire, même si c'est toi qui doit en supporter les conséquences. Et puis il a changé, je m'entends mieux avec lui, et il aura une dette envers toi.  
Et s'il te fait du mal tu nous le dit. Ne l'oublie jamais : on est tes amis.

-Oui, on est tes amis, reprirent en cœur Ginny et Ron.

Se sentant si bien entouré, Hermione se sentit mieux et c'est Ginny qui lui arracha sont 1er sourire quand elle lui dit :

-En plus tu vas avoir une belle robe !

Hermione sourit et quand Ron ajouta :

-Dommage que se soit pour la belette que tu seras belle !

A sa moment elle partit dans un fou rire bientôt suivit par ses 3 meilleur amis. Ils rirent a en avoir mal au côtes mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'une personne se tenait cacher prés de la porte et avait tout vu de la scène. Le professeur Dumbledore descendit en se disant que ces enfants ne finiraient jamais de l'étonner.

**Voila la suite viendra, dans environ une semaine. J'essayerai de maintenir ce rythme, vu que j'ai déjà des chapitres en avance mais il peut arrivé avec le collège et tout que je ne sois pas dans les délais** !

**Review ???**


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite comme promise avec peut être un peu de retard mais vous savez les parents qui disent : « non, pas d'ordinateur, faites vos devoir, lisez, faites du sport… » bref voila donc la raison de mon petit retard !

Aussi non, j'écris une autre fiction de 15 chapitre sur Susan et Caspian si il y a des intéressés !

En tout cas j'ai était très touché par vos review même si je n'en est pas eu des masse mais bon c'est normal, pour un premier chapitre !

-Hermione !!!

Hermione était devant la cheminée une poignée de poudre de cheminette a la main et sa valise de l'autre. Elle se retourna pour voir sa mère et son père qui se jetèrent pour l'enlacer. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient arrivés en retard et elle avait faillit partir au château Dumbledore sans les voir. Elle enlaça sa mère puis son père avant de dire :

-Vous allez bien ?

-Nous oui mais toi ? Franchement si j'avais cru que ma fille se marierait dans un mariage arrangé. Un mariage arrangé vraiment !!!

Hermione coupa la longue tirade de son pére pour dire :

-Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous dans 5 minutes on se voit demain !

Elle leurs fit un baiser sur chaque joues avant de partir avec Ginny au château Dumbledore .

-Vous voilà enfin !

Une jeune femme blonde les accostât et les jugea du regard avant de claquer des doigts .  
Un elfe de maison apparut devant eux et Narcissa (car c'était elle ) lui demanda d'emmener les affaire d'Hermione et de Ginny dans les appartement de ses dernières.

Puis elle se tourna vers elle et leur dit :

-Bonjour, je suis Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Drago. Vous devez absolument rester dans cette aile du château jusqu'au mariage demain (à l'allusion du mariage, Hermione grimassa) .

Madame Malfoy se détendit un peu puis finit par leurs sourire :

-Hermione tu voudras bien me suivre pour que je vois ta robe, en attendant miss Weasley vous pourrai prendre possession de votre chambre.

-Bien madame, répondit Ginny elle fit un signe d'encouragement à Hermione avant de suivre l'elfe de maison que Narcissa avait appeler.

Puis Hermione enfila sa robe et sortie la montrer a Narcissa :

-Elle vous plaît ?

Narcissa la regarda sous toutes les coutures, la fit tourner, marcher, elle la fit même faire deux pas de danse avant de déclaré :

-Oui elle est belle, elle vous met en valeur.

Hermione rougit, elle regarda Narcissa et vit que celle-ci paraissait gêner. Elle se changea et rejoignit Narcissa dans un petit salon. Celle-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle commença :

-Euh Hermione, je suis gêner de parler de cela avec vous , mais qu'elles ont été la fréquence de vos fréquentations sexuelles ?

***********************************************************************

Dans l'aile opposée du château, Drago était en grande discussion avec son parrain, Severus Rogue.

-Alors Drago, tu es content de te marier avec Hermione ?

-Ben elle m'épouse pour me sauver la vie… Mais bon je pense que ce n'est pas gagner d'avance.

Rogue eut un sourire moqueur, il fit signe a son filleul de s'asseoir devant lui et il lui demanda :

-Drago, tu en est où dans ta vie sexuelle ?

-Eu Hermione, je suis gêner de parler de cela avec vous , mais qu'elles ont été la fréquence de vos fréquentations sexuelles ?

Hermione rougit fortement, se tortilla puis murmura :

-Je suis vierge…

-Bon dans ce cas. Vous m'étonnez vous avez l'honneur d'une sang pur.

-Merci, mais pourquoi cette question ?

***********************************************************************

-Drago, tu en est où de ta vie sexuelle ?  
Drago eut un sourire et son regard se perdit au loin, dans ces nuits enfiévrées qu'il passait avec une fille différente chaque soirs à Poudlard.

-Drago revient sur terre, dit Rogue légèrement moqueur.

-Ben… euh disons que j'ai plusieurs expériences.

Rogue le regarda, et lui dit d'une voix intéresser :

-Bon sang Drago ! Approfondit.

-Severus ça me gêne un peu, la plupart sont encore vos élèves. Mais bon puisque vous  
insisté.  
Alors, Madgary Valae, Kaera Bibaa, Parkison Pansy, Nott amelie, Sinuz Marie…

-Stop, stop Drago, c'est bon, je croit que j'ai comprit… attend voir, Sinuz elle n'était pas en 1er année ?

Drago rougit et bafouilla :

-Oui… mais euh… elle insistée…

Rogue rigola et sourit avant d'ajouter :

-Franchement Drago, tu es bien comme ton père, totalement incorrigible.

-Oui, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais pourquoi parler de ma vie privée a cette instant précis ?

-Bon dans se cas. Vous m'étonner vous avez l'honneur d'une sang pur.

-Merci, mais pourquoi cette question ?

Narcissa eut l'air gêner, elle regarda Hermione longuement avant de se décider à parler :

-A vrai dire, cela me dérange vraiment de devoir vous imposer cela. Vous vous sacrifiez déjà beaucoup dans ce mariage et je vous en serait à vie reconnaissante …

-Arrêter de tournez autour du pot, demanda Hermione qui commençait à paniquer sérieusement.

-D'accord, vous avez déjà entendu parler de la nuit de noce.

-Quoi !!!

On pouvait, à ce moment précis lire une profonde détresse dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir coucher avec Drago !!! Tout sauf ça !!!  
Hermione s'effondra en sanglots et Narcissa l'enlaça gentiment :

-Chut… chut. Oui tu devra passer ta première nuit dans les bras d'un homme que tu n'as pas choisit. Mais on est nombreuses a être passées par la. Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma vertu dans les bras de Lucius lors de ma nuit de noce, alors que je ne le connaissait a peine ; et pourtant maintenant nous formons un couple et nous nous aimons. Qui sais, connaitras-tu toi aussi le même bonheur dans ton mariage ?

Les larmes d'Hermione avaient cessé et elle écoutait avec attention la déclaration de sa futur belle-mère, quand celle-ci eu finit elle murmura :

-Mais c'est Drago…

-Mon fils n'est pas insensible, Hermione. Il sais que tu fait tout cela pour lui, et il n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'il veut le laisser croire.

-Vous croyez ? demanda Hermione pleine d'espoirs.

-Oui.

Hermione savait Narcissa sincère, elle séchât ses larme et se redonna de l'allure a son maquillage avec un simple sort.  
Narcissa la regarda faire, impressionner, elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'aprioris que son mari sur les sang de bourbe, mais il fallait avouer qu'Hermione était douée ! Mais ce n'était pas tout elles avaient d'autres chats a fouetter !

-Franchement Drago tu es bien comme ton père, totalement incorrigible.

:

-Oui c'est bien beau tout ça, mais pourquoi parler de ma vie privée a cette instant précis ?

Voilà Drago, vu que tu vas te marier, Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'informer sur les tradition du mariage. Donc, j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que demain soir tu devras consomer ton mariage avec Granger.

- Non !!!

Drago ne paraissait pas si désespéré que cela, après tout pourquoi pas, ça sera toujours une bonne occasion de prendre du bon temps.

Severus qui n'avait pas perdu une miette des pensées de son filleul ajouta :

- Et puis se sera peut-être un bon coup !!!

Drago lui lança un regard noir, pendant que Severus claquait des doigts. Un elfe de maison apparut peu de temps après :

- Va chercher miss Weasley dans ses appartements et dit lui de nous rejoindre au plus vite, ordonna Rogue au pauvre elfe terrorisé (oui c'est l'elfe de Dumby !).

- Pourquoi le faites vous aller chercher Weasley ?

Du coté de Narcissa, Hermione n'en menait pas large. En effet Mr Malfoy avait décidé de lui faire apprendre la valse, le tango, le ballet... Et tout cela en prévision du bal qui allait suivre le mariage. Elle avait donc du faire appelle à son mari (Lucius) pour qu'il puisse servir de partenaire à Hermione.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 bonnes minutes qu'ils essayaient de danser en se touchant le moins possible, ce qui énerva Narcissa qui finit par craquer. Elle les rejoint au centre de la piste, les resserra un peu et reforma leur étreinte (pour danser) puis elle ajouta :

-Pour danser il faut se toucher !

Au bout de 3 heures de dur labeurs, de quelques pieds écrasés et de quelques crises de nerfs Hermione finit par maitriser les différentes danses et au moment de partir Lucius lui dit :

- Dieu, ma chère, vous faite une piètre danseuse. J'espère pour mon fils que vous êtes meilleur au lit que sur une piste de danse !

Hermione rougit violemment, et Narcissa mit son mari dehors sans ménagement avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Aller vous coucher car demain je vous réveillerai tôt pour pouvoir vous préparer.

Pas besoin, ou peut-être que oui, de préciser que du côté de Malfoy, Ginny servait de partenaire pour l'entrainement au bal. Contrairement à Hermione, Drago maitrisait déjà les différentes danses de bal et comme Ginny était relativement douée la soirée se passa sans trop de problème jusqu'à ce que , Severus s'absente un instant.

Drago se tourna vers Ginny, et lui dit d'un voix qui se voulait sensuelle :

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'enterrement de vie de garçon ? Tu veux m'y aider ?

Il se récolta une jolie baffe et Ginny partie , laissant Drago seul avec un Severus écrouler de rire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite après ce long moment d'attente. MEA CULPA !**

**J'espére que ça va vous plaire, en tout cas je poste deux chapitres d'un coup !**

**Bonne lecture, c'est le mariage !!!**

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain très tôt, Hermione fut réveillée par Narcissa. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sentit son ventre se contracter de trac.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, et Ginny qui était derrière celle-ci s'approcha et murmura a l'oreille d'Hermione :

-Eh ben dit donc tu en tires une tête ! Et surtout si tu panique il te suffit d'imaginer la tête de Ron quand tu vas prêter serment à Drago.

Hermione essaya de sourire, appréciant les efforts de Ginny pour la distraire. Des elfes de maison apparurent avec deux plateaux repas, et Narcissa leurs dit :

-Je vous laissent manger entre vous. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. Je revient dans 30 minutes pour vous préparer. OK ?

-D'accord.

Une fois Narcissa partie, Hermione respira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers Ginny et lui dire :

-Je vais devoir coucher avec Malfoy… Ce soir

Ginny mit sa main devant la bouche, horrifiée puis alla enlacer sa meilleure amie en lui disant tout doucement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas …

Mais elle même n'y croyait pas trop… Les deux amies discutèrent encore un moment en déjeunant. Ginny faisant tout pour distraire Hermione qui lui répondait par monosyllabes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Narcissa revient suivit d'une demi douzaine d'elfes portant brosses, produits de beauté, robe, chaussures…

Les deux jeunes fille levèrent la tête vers ce spectacle surprenant et Hermione soupira, comprenant qu'elle allait passer un long moment au mains des elfes. Ginny, elle trépignait d'impatience, elle adorait se faire pouponner ! Quant à Hermione elle n'avait pas du tout le cœur à cela !

-Bien, Hermione assied toi ici, je vais m'occuper de ta coiffure avec les elfes, lui dit Narcissa avant de se tourner vers Ginny, toi Ginny je te laisse choisir ta coiffure. Demande à Winky de t'aider.

Hermione s'assit à la place que lui indiquait Mme. Malfoy et se laissa coiffer, maquiller, parfumer, habiller et chausser par les elfes de maison. Ginny, elle, ayant finit de se préparer depuis un bon moment, la regardait. Quand Hermione se leva, enfin prête et qu'elle se contempla dans le miroir elle ne pu se retenir de siffler d'admiration devant la jolie jeune fille qu'elle était devenue et qui avait était mise en valeur avec pertinence par Mme Malfoy et les elfes.

Les deux jeunes filles et Narcissa, se rendirent dans la salle adjacente au lieu de la cérémonie et attendirent l'arrivée de Lucius. En effet, Hermione remonterai l'allée au bras de son futur beau-père .

Dans la salle à côté, l'agitation régnait, Harry et Ron avait prit place au 1er rang et jetaient des regards noirs à Drago. Dumbledore debout, devant celui-ci, le sentait nerveux et il lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Un peu plus loin Mme Weasley, avait une conversation animée avec son mari sur les mariage arrangé.

Soudain les premiers accorts de la marche nuptiale retentirent et tout le monde se tu.  
Narcissa apparut d'abord marchant fièrement, à sa suite Hermione plus belle que jamais dans sa robe blanche au bras de Lucius qui avait laissé tomber l'espace d'un instant son visage froid et arborait un léger sourire. Après tout on mariait son fils aujourd'hui et il devait bien l'avouer sa belle-fille était très très très charmante et ne manquait pas de courage et de culture. Et enfin fermant la procession, Ginny, svelte et gracieuse tenant à son bras un bouquet de fleurs blanches.

Arrivée devant l'autel, Lucius, lâcha la main d'Hermione, la baisa, avant de prendre Narcissa par le bras et de se diriger vers sa place au premier rang suivit de Ginny.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui lui présenta sa main, et lui fit un sourire encourageant, qui se transforma en soulagement quand Hermione la saisit et prit place à côté de lui.

Dumbledore les regarda, et leurs fit un clin d'œil avant de commencer un très long discours sur l'amour. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et Drago et dit :

- Drago Lucius Malfoy Black, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mlle Hermione Jane Granger , ici présente et de la chérir et l'aimer jusqu'à votre mort.

- Oui, la voix de Drago était résignée et convaincue, oui quoi que ça lui coûte, il tomberai amoureux de cette fille.

-, Mlle Hermione Jane Granger acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse, Drago Lucius Malfoy Black , ici présent et de le chérir et l'aimer jusqu'à votre mort.

-Oui.

un éclair doré éblouit la pièce et Hermione Granger devint Hermione Malfoy. Dumbledore regarda Drago avec insistance et celui-ci sembla se rappeler qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui prit le visage entre les mains, celle-ci tout d'abord surprise allait se dégager mais Drago lui murmura :

- Laisse-moi faire…

Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparait leurs lèvres, Hermione se surprit à apprécier ce baiser qu'elle aurait pensé dégoûtant, mais quand Drago fit entrer

sa langue, elle le repoussa.

Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les yeux bleu gris de Drago, une fraction de seconde elle crut y avoir lut de la tristesse. Mais sans doute était-ce le fruit de son imagination.

Dumbledore prit les mains des jeunes mariés et les lièrent, puis ils leurs fit signe d'ouvrir le bal.

**Une petite review si vous le voulez bien !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deuxième chapitres aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner, et surtout pour ne pas vous laissez en plan comme cela ! Quoi que la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas mieux… Elle est horrible, non lol, quoi que si c'était moi qui lisais la fic…**

Drago avança vers la piste de bal d'un pas gracieux et aristocratique, la tête droite et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hermione à son bras, elle, était légèrement stressée. Elle ne savait pas tellement bien danser. Les premiers accorts de la musique retentissaient.

Drago posa sa main sagement sur le creux des reins d'Hermione, lui enserra un peu plus la main, tandis que celle-ci passait son bras derrière le coup de son époux. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment et au même instant, commencèrent à danser dans une entente parfaite. Ils tournoyaient, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas, le bleu métallique plongé dans le brun chocolat.

Drago lâcha les reins d'Hermione et la fit tournoyer avec légèreté, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Hermione se retrouva très près de Drago à l'arrivée de la troisième pirouette. Celui-ci se pencha et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois jointes. Ils se séparèrent doucement, et Drago fit un petit sourire à Hermione avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Il faut bien jouer le jeu.

-Exactement mon très cher époux, répondit Hermione, avant de l'embrasser plus que fougueusement devant une assemblée médusée.

La musique se finit, et Hermione se souvenant des conseils de Narcissa, présenta sa main à Drago qui la baisa.

Ils se séparèrent, et Hermione rejoignit ses amis ainsi que Mr et Mme Weasley. Harry la regarda avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus largement partagés par Ginny qui lui demanda :

-C'était bien ???

Hermione rigola devant l'air choqué de Ron et ne répondit pas. Elle prit Ron par la main et le conduisit à Lavande :

-Lavande, Ron n'a pas de partenaire, ça te dérangerait de danser avec lui ?

Ron rougit violemment mais un sourire illuminait le visage de Lavande qui acquiesça avant de prendre Ron par le bras et de l'entrainer dans le slow qui venait de commencer. Hermione les regarda un peu tristement. Une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter :

-Vous dansez Mme Malfoy ?

Hermione se retourna si vite qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et se récupéra dans les bras d'un Drago amusé.

-Je vous fais déjà perdre pieds, madame ?

-Pas le moins du monde, monsieur, répondit Hermione au tac o tac avant d'entrainer son époux sur la piste ou le slow battait à son plein.

Drago tout d'abord surprit, resta un moment immobile mais les bras d'Hermione autour de sa nuque le firent revenir sur terre. Il enserra les hanches d'Hermione et l'attira vers lui, collant ainsi leurs deux corps.

Quand la musique arriva sur sa fin, Drago murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione :

-Dumbledore veut nous voir dans le petit salon ; vient.

Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent difficilement vers le petit salon qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle de bal. Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour échanger quelques mots avec des anciens amis et des journalistes. A chaque fois ils devaient jouer le rôle du petit couple parfait. Mais ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans le bureau où Dumbledore les attendait, son eternel sourire bienveillant aux lèvres et l'air curieux de savoir la suite des évènements. (Comme vous ???) Il commença :

-Je voulais vous entretenir de deux choses très importantes avant de vous laisser profiter de la fête. La première, je pense que le ministre devrait venir ici. Vous devrez à ce moment vraiment vous illustrer comme un couple parfait.

-Euh…

-C'est ok, bien entendu, je n'ai pas foutue ma vie en l'air en épousant Malfoy, pour tout gâcher le jour même.

-Bien. La deuxième et un peu plus délicate car elle concerne votre nuit de noce.

Hermione eut un sursaut avant de rougir quant à Drago il resta impassible. Dumbledore remarqua l'évidente gène d'Hermione, mais il ne dit rien.

-Euh, à votre regard je vois que l'on vous a mis au courant du déroulement de celle-ci. Voila qui est bien, je voulais juste m'en assurer, vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione passa devant Dumbledore sans un regard pour celui-ci, quant à Drago il regarda Dumbledore avec respect et celui-ci lui dit :

-Respectez Hermione, elle en vaut la peine.

-Oui, professeur.

La fête continua un bon moment, les danses s'enchaines, Hermione dansa un ballet avec Lucius. Un rock endiable avec Harry et bien sûre partagea plusieurs slows avec son cher époux. Ron quand à lui ne quitter plus Lavande.

Hermione malgré tout regarder l'horloge avec appréhension, en effet a minuit Drago et elle devraient quitter la fête pour aller en autres consommer leur mariage.

Soudain alors que Hermione discuter avec Severus (et oui, pour ne pas mourir idiot, Severus s'intéresse a la femme de son neveux), elle se sentit soulever de terre par un Drago légèrement tendu, mais tout souriant. Le regard d'Hermione se dirigea vers l'horloge mais se fit distancer par Drago qui se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix rauque et sensuelle a l'oreille :

-Il est minuit…

**Voila la suite après le 27, donc après le brevet ( et oui le premier exam de ma vie !!!) bonne chance au futur bacheliers !!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, voila ce petit (enfaite il fait huit pages world alors j'en suis fière).**

**Je l'aime bien et j'ai eu un peu de mal a l'écrire. Enfaite j'ai écrit un premier jet que j'ai complètement modifié car il n'était pas dans ma vision de l'histoire donc voila…**

**Merci a tous ceux qui on répondu présent a mes deux nouveaux chapitres.**

**Voila…**

**4éme chapitre** :

De l'autre coté de la porte :

Drago et Hermione se regardaient en chiens de faïence, aucun des deux étant vraiment a l'aise. Puis Drago rompit se contact visuel en se dirigeant vers le mini bar duquel il sortit une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes qu'il remplies :

-Tient, proposa Drago à Hermione en lui tendant une des coupes et un calice de fraise. (Je ne sais pas si vous voyez l'illusion à Pretty women?)

Hermione attrapa la coupe proposée mais n'en bu pas.

-Bois, lui conseilla Drago de sa manière très naturellement engageante puis voyant le visage d'Hermione qui s'apprêtait à lui répliquer il se radoucit, si tu es un peu soul se sera plus facile.

Hermione reconsidéra la coupe et finit par la boire. Puis elle s'approcha de Drago et lui dit d'un air déterminé et sa voix tremblant un peu :

-Bon qu'est-ce-que l'on attend ? Plus vite c'est fait mieux ça vaudra.

Drago, tout aussi gêné qu'elle s'approcha et répondit :

-Bien… d'accort.

Dans une autre chambre du château, Lucius Malfoy tournait en rond, d'asseyait, se relevait, se résiliait, puis se relevait de nouveau tout en grommelant sous l'œil sarcastique de sa femme :

-inexpérimentée... il saura pas faire... pas d'héritier... honte pour les  
Malefoy... (Rendons a César se qui est a César, cette idée toute comme cette dernière phrase que j'ai laissé intact vienne de hamataroo, a qui je fais un grand merci !!!)

Narcissia éclata de rire se qui eu pour effet de stopper les marmonnements de Lucius, qui se tourna vers sa femme :

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien… egnima elle avant de continué, je suis sur qu'il s'en sortira très bien tout seul. Le seul risque c'est que le bébé soit brun.

Lucius attrapa la perche que lui tendait sa femme et s'en réfléchir reprit ses marmonnements :

-un brun chez le Malfoy… du jamais vu… Ils vont dire que c'est un batard… un brun… n'a-t-on jamais vu ça.

Narcissia qui retenait son rire en rajouta :

-Peut être que se sera une fille.

Lucius vira au vert :

-Une fille… il en serait bien capable…inexpérimenté…le nom de Malfoy perdu… la honte pour la famille…aurait du parler avec mon fils...

Drago s'approcha doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Au début se fut un baiser chaste et doux mais très rapidement s'a changea en un baiser un peu plus passionner. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet et très vite les verres de champagne se brisèrent sur le sol.

Quand Hermione rouvrît les yeux, et mit fin a leurs baiser elle se rendit compte qu'elle était a califourchon sur Drago, il y eu un moment de glace que Drago brisa rapidement en soulèvent Hermione pour l'emmener vers leur lit.

Quand Drago chercha l'ouverture de la robe de sa future amante il changea de couleur : il vit se qui tenaient la robe et Hermione éclata de rire. La robe était maintenue par une multitude de lacets, par une fermeture éclaire et en dessous il y en avait une deuxième robe plus légère.

Drago les lui enleva avant de se déshabillé a son tour…

Le lendemain quand Hermione se réveilla Drago dormait toujours, elle le regarda pendant un long moment l'esprit assiégé de pensées contradictoires. Puis elle sortie de sous les draps et commença a se lever une voix la stoppa :

-Où vas-tu Granger?

Hermione se retourna d'un bond pour apercevoir un Drago hyper sexy affalé de tout son long sur le lit qui l'observait. Elle lui répliqua :

-Me doucher Malfoy, si cela n'est pas interdit. Et puis je te signale que je ne suis plus une Granger pour te sauver la vie, alors si tu pouvais me témoigner un peu plus de respect se serait pas mal.

Elle toucha juste et Drago baissa un peu les yeux et lui répondit :

-OK, pardon, si je t'appelle Hermione ça va ?

Hermione hocha la tête pour lui témoigner son accort, puis soudainement elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou elle s'enferma.

Elle se glissa dans le bain chaut et parfumer, et la elle décompressa de tout le stress emmagasiner pendant les 3 derniers jours.

Puis elle sortie du bain, enfila la légère robe de soie blanche mis a sa disposition et au dessus une longue robe de chambre tout aussi blanche. Puis elle noua ses cheveux dans un gros chignon tout simple et se maquilla simplement comme lui avait conseillé Narcissia.

Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain elle fut surprise de voir Drago déjà doucher et vêtu d'une robe de chambre aussi noir que la sienne était blanche assit sur le lit à l'attendre. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatoire et il lui montra la salle de bain de l'autre cote de la pièce à l'opposer de celle que Hermione avait utiliser.

Puis un silence gêné s'installa. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient que comme ennemis et ils étaient a présent mariés et amants. Drago le brisa :

- Il est déjà 8 heures et demi, le déjeuné est servis depuis 8 heures, nous devrions descendre.

En effet tous les invités avaient passés la nuit au château et ils seraient tous présent au petit déjeuné. Hermione soupira : ils allaient devoir encore jouer la comédie du petit couple tout heureux de s'être marié et s'aimant a la folie. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois : en plus elle voyait déjà tout leur regard rieurs pesants sur elle quand elle ferait son entrée tout a l'heure dans la salle à manger.

Perdue dans ses pensées Hermione ne remarqua pas Drago qui la regardait légèrement moqueur. Elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard rieur :

-Qui-a-t-il Malfoy ? L'interpela t'elle.

Sans se départir de son sourire (Hermione pensa d'ailleurs que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire vraiment sans que se soit un sourire sarcastique ou méchant.), il lui répondit :

-Si tu voyais ta tête on dirait que je viens de t'annonçais que tu dois aller te pendre. Et si je peut me permettre Hermione, évite de m'appeler Malfoy, si tu veux que nos relations soit bonnes. Tu peux m'appeler M. Malfoy, ou Drago, mais surtout pas Malfoy, c'est grossier !!!

Hermione le toisa et saisit la main de Drago, avec un regard noir comme pour lui signifier « c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le choix et que l'on risque de croiser quelqu'un » et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle a manger.

Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit, toute les personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers l'entrée et sourirent du spectacle qu'offraient les nouveaux mariés. Mais ils ne souriaient pas tous pour les mêmes raisons : ceux qui n'étaient au courant de rien souriaient parce qu'ils trouvaient ça chou, Ginny et les Jumeaux parce que leurs esprit étaient sur la nuit de noce, et Lucius parce que apparemment tout c'était bien passé et les autres ceux qui étaient au courant et n'entré pas dans les deux dernière catégorie parce que si on regardait bien on pouvait voir que Drago et Hermione ne se tenaient que du bouts des doigts et que leur sourire était surfait.

Ne se démontant pas, ils se dirigèrent vers le bord de la table à leur places respectives, et s'y assirent. Dumbledore leur jeta un regard pétillant plein de signification.

Drago l'ignora et commença a se servir du thé. Mais un coup de pied de sa mére assise non loin lui rappela les bonnes manières et la comédie qu'il était sensé joué. Du coup il proposa une tasse de thé a sa femme (comprenez Hermione) et lui beurra un toast.

Harry le regarda les yeux rond (il n'était pas au courant du coup de pied) puis souria a Hermione. Elle lui renvoya son sourire tout en attrapant le toast que Drago lui tendait, et jouant le jeu elle lui jeta un regard faussement amoureux en lui murmurant :

-Merci, mon ange !!!!

La, Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec thé et du retenir tant bien que mal son fou rire. Les yeux de Dumbledore semblaient pétiller de plus belle.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et c'est un Ron et une Lavande, hilare et qui avaient passé une nuit bien animée se qui se voyait gros comme une pastèque (c'est bon les pastèques !).

Ils ne semblèrent pas se rendre compte de leur rentrer remarquée et continuèrent a se chahuter et se chatouiller comme des petit fou jusqu'à se que Rogue apparaissent derrière eux et les sorte de leurs bulle. Harry explosa de rire, Hermione les regarda avec désapprobation puis pensant a elle et Drago rougi puis rigola a la fois d'elle même et de Ron qui était a présent écrevisse.

Rogue ignora les deux jeunes gens, et s'assit a coté de son fieul et de son élève préférée (et non c'était une blague nulle, il ne faut pas rêver), se servit du thé avant de se tourner vers Drago et de lui dit d'un ton entendu :

-Alors ????

-Alors, quoi ???,répondit Drago

-Votre nuit de noce, Drago, comment c'est elle passé ???

Drago eu l'air un peu gêner, Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé si bien que Dumbledore tout en lui tapotant le dos jugea bon d'intervenir :

-Hum, Severus, le moment n'est peu être pas bien choisit ???

-Eu, oui peut-être reconnu Rogue avec un sourire qui présager une reprise des assauts dans très peu de temps.

Un peu plus loin, Ron venait de s'asseoir a la table et regardait Hermione du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec Lavande bien plus discrètement cet fois.

Le déjeuné se passa sans d'autre événement notable et Drago finit par se lever et dire :

-Hermione, vient, allons nous changer, nous devons aller chez tes parents tu te souvient ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione en se levant.

Ensembles, ils montèrent dans leurs nouveaux appartements où ils purent relâcher la pression. Chacun lâcha l'autre pour se diriger vers leur garde robe respectives.

Hermione s'aperçut que sa garde robe avait été entièrement changée durant le petit déjeuner : tout ses uniforme étaient maintenant fait sur mesure et griffé Dior-sorcier, ses tenus moldus elle aussi avait disparut pour laisser place a des coquettes tenues pour toutes les occasions pour la pluparts aussi griffé. Il y avait autant de vêtements sorcier que moldus et l'armoire était bien remplit.

Hermione resta un instant ébahie devant l'armoire, si bien que Drago s'approcha et lui demanda se qu'il n'allait pas :

-Ben, c'est que…. Qu'est-ce-que ces vêtement font la ???

-Ah ça… C'est pas mon idée. Ma mére n'a jamais eu de fille donc elle s'en ai donné a cœur joie par contre l'idée d'origine c'est mon pére. Vu que tu es maintement une lady Malfoy il voulait que tu sois vêtue comme t'elle.

-Ah

Hermione resta un moment encore devant la penderie puis finit par rappeler Drago.

-Eu, qu'est-ce-que je dois mettre pour aller chez mes parents ???

Drago la regarda un moment incrédule puis lui sourit gentiment ( genre pauvre fille qui a toujours mit un jeans et un t-shirt pour sortir…) avant de lui indiquer un pantalon à pince gris a la fois chic et sexy, et un chemisier au manche courte blanc. Il lui choisit aussi une paire de chaussure à petit talons blanc. Le tout lui allait évidement parfaitement.

Quand Hermione sortie de la salle de bain, Drago la contempla un moment avant de lui dire :

-Tu es bien dans ça.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé aussi non je me serais sans doute trompé dans le choix de mes vêtements et j'aurais eu l'air idiote.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas t'y habituer très vite !!!

Puis il y eu un silence et ils se regardèrent comme pour la première fois : ils venaient d'avoir leur premier vrai échange poli.

Ils descendirent prévenir Narcissia qu'ils s'en allés et transplantèrent.

Ils arrivèrent sur le perron d'une jolie maison de campagne ou Hermione avait passer toute son enfance. Elle se retourna vers Drago et lui dit avec autorité :

-Mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Je vais leur dire que c'est un mariage d'amour alors je veux que tu joue le jeu. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre les raisons politiques, morales et d'honneur qui m'ont poussée a faire ce choix.

-C'est bon, cool, je te dois bien ça quand même.

Hermione sonna et son père vint lui ouvrir, il dévisagea un instant Drago puis les fit entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et la mère d'Hermione leur servit du thé.

Hermione respira une grande bouffé d'air et se lança dans les présentations :

-Papa, Maman, voici Drago Malfoy mon… mon…. Mon mari. Drago voila Albert, mon père, et Evelyn, ma mère.

(C'est ce que l'on appelle jeter un froid, ils vont faire quoi a votre avis ?)

Il y eu un silence que finalement la mère de Hermione brisa couragement :

-Enchanté Drago, dit-elle en se levant et en prenant se dernier dans ses bras.

Drago fut surprit mais se souvenant des recommandations d'Hermione et comprenant aussi comment se devait être dur tant pour ses parent que pour elle, il lui rendit son étreinte, puis Albert vint serrer la main a Drago et une fois les présentations faites, ils dinèrent en silence ou en ne parlant que de la pluie et le beau temps et Hermione, trouvant l'ambiance très lourde, annonça qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder a y aller.

Sa mère lui fit signe de la suivre vers l'étage avant de partir. Hermione se tourna vers son père et Drago et leur chuchota :

-Je reviens.

Au moment, ou elle passait prés de Drago, elle lui effleura légèrement le bras pour lui rapeler d'étre gentil avec son père. Ce dernier s'en aperçu et prit cela pour une marque d'affection.

Hermione rejoint sa mère a l'étage pour, une séance entre mère et fille a cœur ouvert.

Quand elle entra dans le salon de l'étage, elle vit sa mère les yeux légèrement larmoyant entrain de regarder des photos d'Hermione bébé et enfant.

-Maman ???

-Oh, ma chérie te voila. Tu te rappelle de cette été, c'était quelque jour avant que tu apprenne que tu étais une sorcière.

-Oui, je me souviens, tout ça parait loin maintenant, la guerre a changer beaucoup de chose.

Hermione tout en répondant se dit que oui beaucoup de chose avait changé et quel n'était plus la petite fille innocente de la photo. Elle vient s'asseoir prés de sa mère et l'enlaça. Puis elle lui dit :

-Je sais que c'est dure pour toi de me savoir déjà marier, de savoir que j'ai fait une guerre et que la guerre a laisser des marque, mais je suis toujours ta petite fille, et je le serais toujours.

-Oui tu as raison mais tout un coup je me sens plus vielle. Mais bon, il a l'air charment se Drago.

-Plutôt et si tu voyais comment il est bien fait , s'exclama Hermione d'un air faussement enjouée, se qui ne l'empêchais pas de penser que oui, effectivement il était bien fait.

Evelyne se retourna d'un coup et regarda sa fille. Malheureusement pour elle, elle devait l'avouer, sa fille avait grandit. Mais déjà Hermione lui disait au revoir.

Une fois en bas, Hermione embrassa son père, puis Drago et celui-ci échangèrent une poigner virile ; et les jeune époux prirent congé des Granger.

Une fois dans la rue, Hermione regarda Drago et lui demanda :

-Alors ???

-Ben, ils sont gentilS, enfin je ne pense pas que la nouvelle les ai réjouis.

-Ils s'y feront. Que t'a dit mon père quand j'était en haut ?

-Rien… Rien , esquiva Drago.

-Je connais bien mon père et je sais que il t'a forcément dit quelque chose. Alors accouche ! répliqua Hermione.

-OK, OK, il m'a demandé si je t'avais mise enceinte.

-Quoi !!!

Drago rigola :

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Il te connais et il a du se demander pour qu'elle raison tu ne m'avait pas présenté avant et c'est la première raison auquel il a pensé.

-Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Que m'on honneur me l'empêcher, répondit Drago d'un air typiquement malfoynien.

-D'accort. Où allons-nous maintenant ?

- Dumbledore m'a proposé se matin que l'on aille faire les achats pour la rentrer aujourd'hui, pour profiter de l'escorte de Potter.

-Harry rectifia Hermione,

Drago reprit a contre-cœur :

-Oui, Harry, alors tu veux ou pas?

-Bien sur que je veux, ça me permettra de pourvoir leur parler un peu.

Drago fit la moue et lui prit le bras pour la faire transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans le chemin de traverse, noir de monde. En effet les listes de Poudlard avait étés envoyer, quelques jours plus tôt et tout les élèves de Poudlard en ce fin juillet. Hermione repéra toute suite, les chevelures rousses des WEASLEY et s'y dirigea directement sans un regard pour Drago qui peiner pour la suivre.

-Harry, Ginny, Ron !

Hermione s'était jeté dans leurs bras.

-Alors cette visite chez tes parents ?

-Ben ça ce n'est pas trop mal passé. Je vous en parlerais plus tard, dit elle en voyant s'approcher Drago.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir avant de poser une main possessive autour de la taille et de l'entrainer chez Fleurie et Bot.

Hermione passa une journée magnifique en compagnie de ses amis et de Drago avec qui elle commençait à prendre l'habitude de jouer les amoureuses transies

Mme Weasley leur proposa a la fin de la journée de passer la fin des vacances au Terrier, Drago regarda Hermione a qui la proposition sembler ravir, et devant l'air noir de celle-ci il accepta non sans une grimace.

**Voila une petite review me ferait plaisir. **

**Le chapitre suivant sera plus long a venir parce que je n'ai que quelques ligne déjà écrite. Mais bon dans moins d'une semaine c'est les vacances alors ce sera cool pour écrire !!!**

**Ah les vacs je m'y voit déjà : plages, soleil, ciné, ordi, film, lecture encore plage surment planche a voile… cool (dsl j'en peu plus du collége !!!!!!!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon voila la suite comme promis. Je viens juste de finir mon brevet. Ce matin plus exactement. Donc voila. Enfaite je voulais prévenir que pendant les vacances je ne pourais surement pas poster donc ma fictions sera sur pause mais j'essayerai d'avancer pour pouvoire facilement poster a la rentrée.**

Ils arrivèrent chez les Weasley dans le courant de l'après midi. Molly qui avait été prévenue de leur arrivé se précipita pour les enlacés. Drago grimaça, se que tous les autres virent et n'apprécier pas : on ne refusait jamais une étreinte de Molly, quel sacrilège !!!

Pourtant Molly elle ne s'offusqua pas elle leur sourie avant de leur apprendre :

-Dumbledore a envoyé un elfe avec vos affaires, il a aussi laissé un mot. Je vous ai installé dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Hermione grimaça et elle et Drago échangèrent un coup d'œil :

-Molly, je pense que vu que ici on n'est que entre nous se serait…enfin on n'est pas obliger d'être dans la même chambre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ben ça alors c'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé. Hermione tu pourras dormir avec Ginny et eu Drago… Il n'y a plus de place dans la chambre de Ron… A j'ai trouvé. Les jumeaux réintégreront leur chambre et toi tu dormiras avec Ron et Harry, content ?

Drago eu un rire jaune : une semaine dans la même chambre que Potter et Weasley, quel enfer ! Pourtant il hocha la tète en répondant :

-Oui, merci Mrs Weasley c'est parfait.

-Bon ben puisque tout ça est réglé je vous laisse. Harry, Ron, Ginny vous les aidez à changer de chambre.

Ils se regardèrent tous les cinq, ne sachant que dire. Puis Ron couru après sa mère :

-Attend maman attend !!!

Ginny rigola avant de briser la glace en s'exclamant :

- Bon, on ne va pas rester ici comme des idiots. Venez, je vais vous monter où récupérer vos affaires !

Ils montèrent donc en haut, à la file indienne dans les escaliers (dangereux) du Terrier et arrivèrent devant la chambre des Jumeaux. Ils y entrèrent.

Les murs étaient a plusieurs endroit brulé, taché, noircit. Drago s'exclama :

- Wouaa, vous n'avez jamais eu peur qu'ils fassent exploser le Terrier ! Puis se rendant compte de sa familiarité et de son entrain qui n'aurait pas du être celui d'un Malfoy, il se tu. Mais les autres riaient déjà.

Puis Ginny et Hermione récupérèrent les deux valises de cette dernière et sortirent de la pièce après quelques mots au deux garçons :

-Bon ben on vous laisse mais essayé de ne pas vous tuer. Puis Hermione rajouta :

-Enfaite Drago, Ron ronfle !

Et elles partirent en riant. Arrivé dans la chambre de Ginny, qui était de loin la plus grande et la plus jolie car elle était l'unique fille Weasley et ses frères et ses parents ne lui refusaient rien, Hermione posa ses valises dans un coin avant de s'asseoir sur le lit face a Ginny qui lui dit :

-Eh ben dit donc elle pèsent une tonne tes valises !

Hermione rigola :

-Devienne quoi, ce matin quand on est remonté après le petit déjeuné, toute ma garde de robe était changée. Que des belles fringues : pour les cours, pour les sortie, pour les soirées…

Drago ma dit que c'était ses parents qui ne souhaitaient pas qu'une Malfoy soit habillé n'importe comment !

-Wouaaa fait voir !

Hermione se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortie des piles de linge. Ginny était surexcité et n'arrêté pas d'aller d'un vêtement à l'autre en poussant des exclamations. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Hermione la regardait souriant elle aussi tant l'euphorie de Ginny était communicative. Finalement elle proposa à Ginny de faire une séance d'essayage. Cette dernière sauta de joie et se mit a sautillait de plus belle.

Chacune choisit une tenue et s'en vêtit. Le choix d'Hermione c'était porté sur un chemisier mauve et un pantalon gris (pas genre sérieux mais pas non plus ultra sexy). Ginny elle avait mis un ensemble affolant rouge. Quand Hermione le vit elle cru qu'elle allait faire un meurtre :

-Comment Narcissia avait pu choisir une telle chose, certes c'était magnifique mais a moins de porter ça en privé avec son copain je ne vois pas a quoi cela peut servir et comme je suis célibataire…MERDE !!! Tu crois qu'elle m'a pris ça pour que je séduise Drago ou un truc su genre ?

Ginny la regarda navré :

-Ouai je pense, c'est tout à fait son style. Franchement je n'aurais pas aimé vivre à la place de Drago au Manoir…

Hermione ne comprenait pas :

-Eu… pourquoi ?

- Ben c'est assez évident je crois. Quand Narcissia doit se mettre en tête de séduire son mari, elle soit facilement arrivé a ses fins vu se qu'elle t'achète. Et Lucius, ben, il ne doit pas trop résister parce que Narcissia est très jolie et voila pourquoi Drago est d'un genre volage, enfin était…. Parce que bref, je suis sur qu'il a déjà surprit ses parents et ça c'est un truc qui marque.

Une fois ça m'est arrivé. J'avais 12 ans, c'était bah, assez choquant je dois dire. Oh pauvre Drago, dit Ginny d'une seule traite

Hermione la regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Eu Hermione ferme la bouche.

Elle se ressaisit :

-Je crois que tu es entrain de te faire un film. Enlève cette tenue je vais la cacher tout au fond de mon sac comme ça personne ne pourra la trouver et surtout pas Drago.

Apres cette discussion, elles continuèrent leurs essayages un moment puis elles descendirent dans la cuisine des Weasley.

Ron était entrain de discuter avec Harry. Tandis que Drago assit un peu plus loin ruminait sur son sort. C'était bien pour la remercier qu'il était venu passer sa dernière semaine de vacances au château parce que pour lui c'était l'enfer. Mais bon elle lui avait sauvé la vie il lui devait bien ça !

-Ah les filles vous voila enfin !!! Ron et moi allons jouer au quiddich, vous venez ?

Ginny s'empressa d'accepter et Hermione déclina l'offre mais dit qu'elle viendrait les regardaient jouer. Harry soupira :

-Avec Ginny, les jumeaux, Billy, Charly, Ron et moi on est sept. C'est problématique.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Drago :

-On va jouer au quiddich tu viens ?

-Eu…oui merci

Harry se tourna discrètement vers Hermione comme pour lui demander se qu'elle pensait de l'idée de Ginny. Mais celle-ci ne croisa pas son regard car elle regardait la scène entre Ginny et Drago avec un soulagement secret : au moins l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et ses amis pourrais peu être se supporter. Et en tout cas elle en était sure, avec Ginny tout se passerais bien car contrairement a Harry et a Ron elle avait moins de rancune et avait pardonné toutes les insultes passées qu'elle mettait sur le compte de la jeunesse.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! HERMIONE !

-Eu… oui Harry, qui a-t-il ?

-On y va, tu nous suis?

-Bien évidement, et puis il fait tellement beau ! Je monte chercher un livre et je vous rejoins.

Alors que Hermione montait dans sa chambre, les garçons et Ginny se rendirent dans la clairière qui server de terrain de quiddich aux Weasley, où les attendaient déjà les autres frères Weasley.

Quand Hermione les rejoignit, elle les trouva contre toutes attentes entraient de disputer un match de quiddich de manières très amical.

Les équipes composées de Fred, Harry et Ginny et Ron pour l'une et de George, Drago, Billy et Charly de l'autre s'affrontaient dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde avait le sourire.

Hermione s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre et se plongea dans sa lecture. Elle n'y sortit que quand elle entendit des éclats de rires. Elle leva la tète pour voir de quoi il en retourner et aperçut Drago qui s'approché d'elle l'air faussement vexé. En réalité, cette partie de quiddich lui avait remit du baume au cœur et il était vraiment heureux. Il en avait oublié les rivalités Serpentard/griffon dore et les rancunes passés, du moins provisoirement.

-Alors Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

-Potter a attrapé le vif d'or, répondit Drago avec un air d'enfant avant d'ajouter d'un air malicieux, et puis je te ferais remarquer que tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler Malfoy parce que tu en es une aussi maintenant sinon…

-Sinon, quoi ? fit Hermione avec malice, se laissant entrainer par cet ora de bien être.

Drago la toisa avant de l'attrapé et de la mettre sur son balai.

-Non pitié, arrête, arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrréttttte !

Mais Drago avait déjà décollé emmenant avec lui une Hermione terrorisé qui n'était plus monté sur un balai depuis les cours de vol en première année. Elle se colla un peu plus à Drago lui griffant les avant bras tel un chat au dessus d'une baignoire pleine d'eau. Celui-ci se moqua avant de se poser, de la faire descendre:

-Bonjour la confiance.

-Quelle confiance de un je déteste voler et je ne ferais même pas confiance a Harry pour ça et de deux N'OUBLIS PAS QUAND MEME QUE LA CONFIENCE CA CE MERITE ET QUE POUR L'INSTANT C'EST PAS GAGNER!!! TU ES CON OU QUOI ? J'AI PEUR MAIS MONSIEUR VEUT FAIRE SON MALIN !!!

Drago se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle énervé et ne se contrôlant plus après les dernière paroles d'Hermione, il le va la main et… PAF !

Il venait de frapper Hermione avec force, Harry et Ron allé se précipiter pour attaquer Drago, quand ils sentirent une main sur leurs épaules. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez-a-nez avec Dumbledore qui leur fit signe de le suivre. Une fois éloigné de Drago et Hermione, il leur expliqua :

-Hermione va devoir passer sa vie avec Drago, alors il faut leurs laisser mettre les choses à plat tout seul. Si vous aviez intervenu, vous auriez vengé Hermione mais pas désamorcer la situation. Alors il faut laisser les choses se faire même si c'est dur pour vous et que vous avez l'impression de trahir Hermione.

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser la tapez comme sa, professeur, s'insurgea Ron.

-Drago a toujours méprisé les femmes sauf sa mère et il lui faudra du temps pour comprendre et surtout s'habituer a une situation d'égalité avec Hermione. J'en parlerais avec Lucius parce que contraires a se que vous pouvait croire il na pas eu cette éducation par son père. Lucius aime profondément sa femme et je pense qu'il réussira à faire comprendre a Drago se que c'est que le respect de l'autre. Drago aura je pense beaucoup de mal a se défaire de sa vision des choses, mais Hermione est une femme intelligente et courageuse. Elle risque, c'est sur de passer des mauvais moments, mais je suis sur quel ne se laissera jamais faire.

Du coté d'Hermione et Drago :

PAF !

Hermione ne l'avait pas vu venir cette baffe. Elle le regarda tout d'abord surprise, puis elle sentit la colère lui monter aux joues et elle s'exclama :

-Mais tu es fou ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas ta choses, ni l'une de tes conquêtes. Je suis ta femme et par sur quoi je ne le suis pas par choix mais par idéologie. Pour éviter qu'un innocent soit condamner, pour éviter que tu sois condamner ; et c'est comme cela que tu me remercie ! En me baffant ! Mais tu sais que tu as un problème !

Drago commencer à se sentir de plus en plus mal, et murmura doucement :

-Désoler, sa ma échapper.

- Je te donne une chance, mais si sa t'échappe une fois encore, je demande le divorce, lui jeta Hermione a la figure avant de tourner les talons et de partir d'un pas vif, vers le terrier.

Drago, lui se sentait un peu stupide, il regretter son geste et surtout il avait peur que cet incident est des conséquences sur leur relation future.

Il passa le reste de l'après midi à se promener au alentour du Terrier tout en pensant a son retour a Poudlard.

Hermione, elle s'enferma dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle se regarda dans la glace et passa sa main sur la marque qui été entrain de se former sur son visage. D'un coup de baguette elle la fit disparaître, et elle entreprit de découvrir intégralement ses manuels de cours.

Puis quand vint l'heure du souper, elle descendit et se mit à table avec le sourire mais sans un regard pour Drago qu'elle snoba toute la soirée. Dumbledore qui avait été invité à passer le repas en leur compagnie, les observa long ment avant de conclure que leur entente était fragile et que des crises de ce genre seraientt fréquente.

Le repas se passa entre les rires de Harry a qqui les jumeaux raconté des blagues, les regards haineux de Ron pour Drago, l'air affligé de mr et mme weasley, et l'apparante indifférence d'hermione qui discutait avec ginny.

Soudain alors qu'on passait au dessert, Drago se leva :

-Je part chez severus .

-Non drago, répliqua Dumbledore.

-Ne me demandez pas de passer la derniére semaine de vacance ici. Voila a peine une journée que j'y suis et j'ai déjà tout le monde a dos. Je m'en vais.

-Drago…

Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione en cherchant son apuis, qu'elle ne lui donna pas :

-Si il veut aller chez son parrain, qu'il y aille. J'ai moi aussi le droit de respiré un peu.

Sentant l'ambience electrique Dumbledore se leva et demanda a Drago de le suivre dans la piece d'a coté. Drago obéit de mauvaise grace.

Une fois instalé Dumbledore prit la parole et lui dit sévèrement :

-Je t'avais demandé de respecter Hermione, mais non toi, a le première contrariété tu la baffe. Met toi bien dans la tête que Hermione ne laissera pas passer ce genre de chose deux fois, et si elle t'envois paitre la prochaine fois je ne pourrais qu'être d'accort avec elle. Donc mettons nous d'accort, tu t'excuse, et tu essayes de te faire tout petit pendant la semaine qu'il te reste a passer au Terrier parce que croit moi bien tu n'ire pas chez ton parrain !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Drago. Une dernière chose, je ne veux pas de se genre de scandale a Poudlard.

Puis le vieil homme se leva et appela Hermione. Une fois que celle-ci fut dans la pièce il s'adressa au deux ados d'une voix plus douce :

-Bon, cette année, je vous ai nommés tout les deux préfets pour deux raisons. Premièrement vous êtes les deux élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard, pas les plus sages mais bon c'est quand même normal que se soit vous les préfets. Mais j'ai aussi une autre raison. Vous allez partager les appartements de préfet en chef. Vous aurez chacun une chambre et bien sur tous le monde pensera que vous ne dormaient que dans une. Cela vous permettra de ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie et découchant de votre doroir pour faire croire que vous vous voyer etc.…

Donc voila, enfaite Hermione Drago avait quelque chose à te dire.

Drago rougit, respira un bon coup avant de dire :

-Excuse moi pour cet après midi. Je te promets que je vais faire des efforts.

Hermione répondit « bien » avant de sortir après avoir salué Dumbledore.

Hermione se leva passa dans la salle à manger, annonça qu'elle allait se coucher et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa chambre et fut rejointe par Harry, Ron et Ginny.

**Voila pour ce chapitre. Aussi non vous savez tous que Michael Jackson est mort, méme si je n'écoutais pas sa musique, un petit hommage quand méme : ****.com/watch?v=Wb2QWT2KzIQ&feature=related**

**la chansons est choisie au hasart !**

**voila une petite review ??? JE SUIS EN VACANCES !!! I'M HAPPY !!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila comme promit un nouveau chapitre. Je ne suis pas trop fière de se chapitre qui est un peu creux. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais bon c'est une transition nécessaire.**

**Je vais essayer de poster 2 nouveaux chapitres avant mon départ le 15 juillet.**

**Je vous annonce que dès le prochain chapitre c'est la rentrer a Poudlard !!!**

**Merci a toutes les nouvelles personnes qui mon rajouter en « alerte ». Mais des fois je suis surprise par des personne qui me mettent dans leur alerte mais qui ne laissent pas de review. Voila je voulais juste dire que une review même si c'est juste « bien » fait toujours plaisir !**

**Aussi non, petit rappel que j'ai oublié de faire pour les autres chapitres : Les personnages, l'univers, et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont a JKK Rowling !!! la seule et l'unique !!!**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre !!!**

Dans la chambre des filles, un silence de mort régnait. Les cinq adolescents se regardent sans rien dire, chacun repensant aux événements récents qui ont bouleversés la vie d'Hermione.

Cette dernière c'est enfouie la tête sous l'oreille, pourtant elle ne pleure pas : elle attend juste que ses amis commencent à lui poser des questions. En effet depuis son mariage ils n'ont pas eu de réelles discutions et ils ont beaucoup de choses à se raconter.

Harry se leva et s'assit plus prés d'Hermione. En lui caressant les cheveux, il lui demanda :

-Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione sortit la tête de sous l'oreiller, s'essuya le visage et renifla en assurant que « tout allait bien ». Ron touché par la détresse visible de son amie lui dit avec véhémence :

-Mione, tu sais que si ce Salo de Malfoy ose encore une fois te frapper, ont lui fera payer. On ne le laissera pas faire… Tu le sais ça ?

Hermione eu un petit rire et échangea avec Ginny un regard moqueur : décidément Ron n'apprendrait jamais comment faire avec les filles.

Ron bomba le torse de fierté d'avoir redonné le sourire a Hermione et voyant cela sa sœur profita pour l'embêter :

-Alors Ronichou, elle ne te manque pas trop Lavande ? Hein… Je ne sais pas pour Hermione et Harry mais moi j'ai l'impression qu'au mariage vous n'avez pas fait que danser…

Ron devint rouge, secoua la tête embarrassé mais en même temps il paraissait très fier de lui. Tout en faisant un clin d'œil très masculin à Harry il répondit :

-Tu as totalement raison, on n'a pas fait que danser. Allalala, elle est trop cool Lavande. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrais être aussi ouaaa !!! J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pour la revoir et puis qui sais…

Ginny se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que Harry et Hermione partait dans un fou rire. Ron, lui, les regardait sans comprendre. Ginny soupira :

-Quel goujat. Ce n'est pas ton cœur qui parle c'est autre chose … bien plus bas ! Tu n'as pas honte de raconter tes ébats sexuels de cette manière. A t'entendre on croirait que Lavande n'est sympa que pour le sexe !

-Aller Ginny sois simpa, tu vois bien que la découverte de la « chose » a complètement secouer ton frère. Il n'est plus lui même. Ron n'est plus puceau, Ron n'est plus puceau !!! Commença à chantonner Harry.

Puis ce dernier se leva, attrapa les mains de Ginny et d'Hermione et les entraina dans une farandole tout en continuant à chanter :

-Ron n'est plus puceau, Ron n'est plus puceau.

Ginny et Hermione se laissèrent entrainées et chantèrent à leur tour :

-RON N'EST PLUS PUCEAU, RON N'EST PLUS PUCEAU !!!

Alertée par le boucan que faisaient les quatre jeunes, Molly Weasley débarqua en trombe dans la chambre :

-RONALD WEASLEY !!! hurlât-elle

L'interpellé se leva d'un bond, baissa les yeux et tenta de rentrer dans le sol. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge vif, ses yeux écarquillés de frayeur, et tout son corps était tassé sur lui-même. Molly s'approcha et commença à le sermonner violement tout en secouant son index prés de sa poitrine :

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE !!! UNE DOUCE ET INOCENTE JEUNE FILLE COMME LAVANDE !!! A UN MARIAGE EN PLUS !!! TU NE CONNAIS RIEN DE LA VIE, RIEN TU M'ENTENDS …

Ron tenta de la calmée :

-Eu oui maman je t'entends, tu cris fort…

Mais ça ne marcha pas :

-NE JOUE PAS AVEC MOI !!! TU VEUX QUOI, LA METTRE ENCEINTE !!! GOUJA !!!

Puis marmonnant, Je ne l'ai est pas éduquer comme ça. Merlin il faut que j'en parle à Arthur, qu'il discute avec son fils de ça… Et ma Ginny ? GINNY, hurla Molly prise d'un gros doute.

La pauvre jeune fille, apeurée par la rage de sa mère répondit très doucement :

-Oui maman…

- DIS-MOI QUE TU N'ES PAS COMME TON FRERE, PAR MERLIN RASSURE MOI …

-Ne 't'inquiète pas je ne suis pas comme Ron, maman.

Molly regarda longuement sa fille avant de décider qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Alors après un long regard haineux a Ron, un sourire encourageant a Hermione et quelques recommandations et menaces a sa fille, elle sortie. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

Ron quand a lui était vert de peur et de honte : sa mère avait osé lui parler de sexualité et lui passer un savon devant ses amis et sa sœur et aussi devant Malfoy. Malfoy ? Mais il fait quoi ici celui la ?

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda le dis-Malfoy, qui avait écouté toute la conversation sur le pas de la porte.

Ron devint encore plus vert et se précipita sur Drago :

-Si tu oses raconter ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui a qui que se soit je te jure que je te tue, je te ferais souffrir !!! Postillonna Ron qui ne tenait plus en place avant de bousculer le vert et argent pour sortir de la pièce car il n'osé pas rester en compagnie de ses amis. Il avait trop honte…

Drago entra dans la chambre et s'assit sans un mot sur le lit, non loin de sa femme. Il y eu un nouveau silence, que Harry cassa :

-Bon écoute Malfoy…

-Drago, dirent en cœur Hermione et Drago.

Leur regard se croisa et ils détournèrent les yeux, gênés, de leur intervention commune.

-Oui, bon Drago, si tu racontes quoi que se soit à Poudlard, se ne serait pas cool. Le pauvre Ron, tu t'imagine si on te faisait sa a toi ?

-Hé, du calme. Je n'ai rien fait et je n'y pensé même pas. En plus ça me décréditerais complètement de médire sur les meilleurs amis de ma femme. Et puis il faut avouer qu'il me fait de la peine. En tout cas toi et Ginny, vous y avez échappé de peu.

Ginny rougit et s'exclama :

-Comment tu sais sa toi ?

Drago eu un sourire mystérieux qui le rendait magnifique (avis d'Hermione), et répondit :

-Mon père qui m'a racontait qu'il vous avez surprit au mariage.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent gênés. Ils avaient en effet échappé belle a Molly. Heureusement que Ginny savait mentir comme une sainte.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien, pour faire plus ample connaissance. Harry alla chercher Ron pour qu'il se joigne a eu. Finalement la journée qui avait très mal commencer finit bien et Dragon et Hermione se réconcilièrent, sans vraiment se le dire. Ginny et Harry étaient encore tout gêner du déballage de leur intimité par leur (ex) ennemi. Et Ron n'arrêter pas de dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus croiser le regard de son père ou de sa mère.

Alors que la soirée était bien avancée, et que les cinq jeunes étaient entrain de jouer au poker tout en mangeant des bonbons, que Ginny conservait dans sa chambre, les jumeaux transplanèrent dans la chambre, et atterrirent sur Hermione.

-Merde les gars, vous faites quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en se remettant debout et en lisant sa jupe écossaise avec le peu d'honneur qui lui rester.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en sourient, ils avaient eu tout les deux la même pensée : Dieu que Hermione ne changerait jamais, mariée ou pas elle reste toujours coincée. Mais déjà Harry entamé la conversation :

-Alors, pourquoi vous avez transplané comme ça ?

Un sourire à la lèvre les célèbres blagueurs s'expliquèrent :

-Quand Papa est arrivé tout a l'heure, Maman c'est jetée sur lui pour lui raconter une fable comme quoi notre cher frère stupide et pas très alaise avec les filles que j'ai nommé Ron, avait profité de Lavande lors du mariage. Nous avons bien évidement tout de suite transplané dans la chambre de Ron mais il n'y avait personne alors nous sommes venu ici !

Alors frérot, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Pas grand-chose, pas grand-chose, c'est maman qui en fait tout un plat. Vous elle ne vous a jamais rien dit, et pareil pour Charlie et Percy, mais dès qu'il s'agit de moi ou Ginny, elle devient folle et surprotectrice. J'en ai marre.

Tous rigolèrent puis Harry proposa à Fred et à George de se joindre à eux pour une partie de poker. Vers minuit, Ginny s'endormie et tous déclarèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans son lit(le lit de Ginny), puis suivit Ron et les jumeaux dehors. Il ne rester plus que Drago et Hermione (et Ginny endormie mais ça ne compte pas) dans la chambre.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, et lui faisant les yeux doux il lui dit :

-Désolé encore pour cet après midi, je me suis vraiment conduit comme un con.

-Ne t'en fait pas je t'ai dit que pour cette fois ça passé.

Drago souri et s'approcha de Hermione et lui déposa un tout petit baisé sur la joue puis il s'éloigna et une fois sur le pas de la porte se retourna et lui murmura :

-bonne nuit.

Puis il parti sans bruit. Seule dans la chambre Hermione passa sa main à l' endroit ou les lèvres de Drago l'avaient embrassé et murmura pour elle seule :

-Bonne nuit Drago…

**J'espère que ce tout petit chapitre vous a quand même plu, et a vos claviers pour les review !!!**

**Bonnes vacances…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Donc voila le chapitre tant attendu ! Je voulais signaler que si il y a parmit mes cher et tendre lecteurs, un beta reader qui accepterait de revoir tout mes chapitres précédants se serait avec joie que j'accepterais ses services ! Mais bon il ne faut pas réver !**

**Aussi non j'espère que vous ne saurez pas déçut car, pas de rentrée a Poudlard dans ce chapitre !!! Je suis désoler car je vous l'avez promit mais j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration donc…**

**Sans plus de bla bla, le chapitre !!!!**

Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans une petite pièce bien éclairée où dormaient deux jeune filles.

Ginny, la première cligna des paupières et immergea doucement du cour sommeil où elle était plongée. Un regard autour d'elle lui permit de constaté que la journée était déjà bien avancée.

Elle se leva doc et après un regard pour Hermione sortie de la chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons pour voir s'ils étaient encore endormis. Le spectacle était charmant : trois jeunes hommes entre l'âge adulte et la puberté, endormis sur le dos, la bouche ouverte et les cheveux en bataille.

Mais Ginny n'avait des yeux que pour un seul de ces jeunes hommes : Harry. Elle s'approcha donc du lit de celui-ci et entreprit de le réveillé avec force de baisés. Harry se réveilla donc :

-Muoou… Ginny, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Je dormais bien. J'étais en plein rêve …

Ginny sourit :

-A bon et tu rêvais de quoi ?

Harry rougit légèrement et répondit mutin :

-De toi. Tu étais avec moi et c'était assez hard enfaite.

Ginny s'approcha de Harry pour lui murmurait a l'oreille :

-Tout le monde dort, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Viens, on va prendre une douche. Je te promets que se sera mieux que dans tes rêves.

Sur ceux elle l'embrassa en laissant ses main caressaient le torse nu de Harry de manière assez suggestive. Celui-ci se sentit alors tout à fait réveillé et Ginny et lui se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain en essayant de faire le moins de bruit que possible. Mais ils réveillèrent malgré tout Drago, qui avait le sommeil assez léger.

Grommelant contre les tourtereaux, Drago se leva et sans un regard pour Ron, s'habilla et se coiffa a l'aide d'un sort. Puis baillant encore il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny ou dormais sa chère et tendre épouse (eu…). Contrairement a se qu'il pensé, elle ne dormait pas.

Drago rougit de s'être fait surprendre mais s'en se démonter s'approcha d'Hermione :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Drago. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ta mère.

Drago haussa les sourcils, surprit :

-De ma mère ?

Hermione ria :

-Oui de ta mère Drago, tu veux la lire ?

Drago hocha la tète et saisit la lettre que Hermione lui tendait. Tout en dépliant le lourd papier satiné pourtant l'entête des Malfoy il s'interrogeait sur le contenu de la lettre. Il commença à la lire :

_Très chère belle-fille,_

_Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi je vous écris au lieu de mon fils, et bien sachez que c'est la tradition chez les sangs pur._

_Dumbledore nous a écrit pour nous informer de votre projet de passer la fin des vacances au Terrier. Il nous a assuré que c'était indispensable pour votre couple et que sa influencerait l'opinion public de savoir que Drago à passer la fi de ses vacances en compagnie de Harry Potter. Il semblerait aussi que le but de Dumbledore est de : d'abord vous rapprocher de Drago et ensuite amélioré les rapports entre Drago et vos amis._

_Malgré tout je me dois (avec l'autorisation et même les encouragements de Dumbledore) de vous invité, vous et mon fils, a passer le week-end précédant le départ a Poudlard, c'est-a-dire, le Samedi 29 et Dimanche 30 Aout au Manoir Malfoy._

_J'ai plusieurs raisons à cette invitation. Je souhaiterais (ainsi que mon mari, Lucius) pouvoir mieux vous connaître car avec les préparatifs de mariage nous n'en avons pas vraiment eu le temps. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de rencontrer Cindy Winston, la célèbre journaliste du carnet mondain de la gazette qui souhaiterait faire une interview de vous et de Drago ainsi que une séance photo. Le manoir se prêtera parfaitement à l'atmosphère recherché pour les photos. Ce sera donc parfait._

_J'attends donc au plus vite votre réponse._

_Mon époux se joint a moi pour vous souhaitez d'agréable vacances a vous et a Drago._

_Narcissia Malfoy, née Black_

Drago finit de lire la lettre de sa mère sans surprise : il se demandait quand la presse se déciderait affaire un reportage sur le mariage de l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. En plus Drago était sincèrement convaincu que sa belle gueule était un atout et un attrait de plus pour les journalistes car son corps de mannequin était hyper photogénique et les journalistes adoré ça !

Puis avec beaucoup de lenteur et de précaution Drago remit le pli de sa mère dans l'enveloppe et se tourna vers Hermione un sourire aux lèvres :

-Alors tu es d'accord pour venir au Manoir Malfoy. Ce sera bien tu verras, peut être pas autant que au Terrier mais tu pourras voir mes parents et ma mère pourra te donner quelques conseils pour la rentrer. C'est OK ?

-Oui, d'accort…attend, pourquoi tu veux que ta mère me donne des conseils ?

Drago parut gêné, il ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixé ses pieds. Hermione paraissait suspicieuse et ne voulait pas céder :

-Alors ?

Drago respira un grand coup avant de se lancé :

-Hermione, tu es maintenant une Malfoy. Tu sais que les Malfoy sont une très veille famille de sang pur et ils ont une réputation de bienséance et de raffinement. En m'épousant tu as rejoint la famille et par conséquent tu la représente aux yeux du monde. Les Malfoy ont toujours choisit leurs femmes parmi les sangs purs, c'est une sottise je sais mais c'est comme ça. Ils choisissent aussi de belles femmes, de préférence Blondes, je l'avoue.

Malgré tout je ne regrette pas que tu sois ma femme parce que tu es une belle femme, brune certes, mais une belle femme quand même qui me fera de beau enfant, j'en suis sur. Et malgré le fait que tu sois née de parents moldus, ton statu d'héroïne de guerre compense largement.

Hermione était flattée par les compliments de Drago mais ne voyait toujours pas ou il voulait en venir. D'un signe de tête elle l'encouragea à continuer :

- Ma père m'a fait promettre de t'apprendre pendant notre séjour au Terrier, comment te comporter comme une Malfoy. En bref comment te comporter comme une aristocrate, que tu es maintenant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant d'interroger Drago :

-M'apprendre à me comporter comme une aristocrate. Tu trouves que je ne sais pas me comporter en société ? Tu penses ça de moi ?

Drago s'empressa de répondre pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione :

-J'ai pas dit ça mais il y a un monde entre savoir se tenir en société et savoir se comporter en aristocrate. Ca commence par la danse par exemple. Tu as bien vu au mariage comment ce n'est pas simple de savoir danser toutes les danses de sociétés avec grâce et talent. Tu dois savoir le faire.

Hermione se contenta de répondre :

-Bien

Drago sourie devant l'entêtement de la griffondore et argumenta :

-Aller, ne fait pas la tête ça va être marrent tu vas voir. On pourra même mettre Potter…

-Harry, rectifia Hermione.

-Oui, Harry et Weasley…

-Ron, reprit une fois encore Hermione.

-Ouai bon donc tu vas t'amuser. On va faire du shopping et tout…

Hermione sourie cette fois ci :

-Attend ne me dit pas que tu aimes le shopping ?

Drago la regarda mystérieusement et lui expliqua :

- Le shopping de luxe ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est très relaxe, on ne courre pas de droite à gauche. Et puis c'est aussi une cure pour notre égo. Tout ces cirages de pompes, ces courbettes, ces compliments… Tu vas voir tu va adorée !

Hermione se dérida complètement et signifia son accord a Drago par un léger baisé sur la joue avant de sortir rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuné, Drago sur ses talons.

~*~

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle à manger des Weasley, Hermione entreprit de répondre à sa chère belle maman ».

Assise confortablement devant la table en chêne qui trôner au milieu de la pièce Hermione allait commencer a rédiger sa lettre sur un parchemin vierge, pareil a ceux qu'elle utilisait en cour, quand Drago arriva et tout en lui retirant le parchemin, et en le remplaçant par un autre beaucoup plus lourd et de meilleur qualité portant les armoiries Malfoy . Hermione remarqua qu'il était identique à celui que Mme Malfoy avait utilisé :

-Tient prend celui-là. J'en ai tout un stock, je t'en donnerais ce soir, fait moi y penser.

Hermione haussa les sourcils :

-Je peux utiliser mon parchemin.

Exaspéré, Drago soupira avant de commencer sa LONGUE explication :

-Décidément tu n'as toujours pas comprit ce qu'est être une Malfoy. On commence les cours ? Bien. Première leçon : Un Malfoy doit toujours utiliser un papier a lettre spécial, en l'occurrence celui-ci. Bien sur quand tu envois un petit mot a Harry et a Ron tu peux t'en passer mais essaye d'envoyer le moins de lettre possible non écrite sur ce papier. OUI je sais c'est légèrement maniaque, mais que veux tu. L'éducation des Aristo(crates) !

Hermione soupira à son tour puis devant l'air sérieux de Malfoy, ria en commençant sa lettre sur son nouveau papier a lettre. Elle du reconnaître que c'était vraiment agréable d'écrire sur un parchemin de cette qualité. Une fois sa lettre rédiger elle la fit relire par Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'à coté d'elle depuis qu'elle avait commencé la rédaction de sa missive.

_Chère Madame Malfoy,_

_J'accepte avec beaucoup de joie votre invitation à passer un weekend au Manoir Malfoy, et de poser et répondre à une interview pour la Gazette avec Drago._

_Nous passons de bonnes vacances, et Drago m'apprend toutes les règles de bienséances indispensables à l'honneur de votre famille._

_Hermione Granger._

Drago la lue puis signifia a Hermione qu'elle était bien rédiger mais lui fit quelques recommandations :

-C'est bien, sauf que tu ne doit pas appeler Maman, Mme Malfoy parce que TU ES une Mme Malfoy. Non tu dois toujours en tant que membre de la famille t'adresser a elle par son prénom quand tu lui parle et par son prénom et son nom quand tu lui écris.

De plus, tu signe Hermione Granger, tu n'es plus Hermione Granger, tu es Hermione Malfoy née Granger. Voila, aussi non c'est bon.

Hermione fit les quelques modifications suggérés par Drago puis posta sa lettre.

En levant les yeux elle s'aperçut que Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient entré dans la salle, et les observaient, Drago et elle depuis un bon moment déjà. Ils avaient du être témoin de la tirade du papier a lettre et avait un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Hermione es interpela gentiment :

-Alors les commères, on se mêle de se qui ne nous regarde pas ?

Ron répondit :

-Plus que ça, on se mèle et on se moque de se qui ne nous regarde pas. Bon vous compter rester entre grand MALFOY, ou vous venez avec nous dans le jardin ?

Drago s'approcha de Ron, et d'un faux air intimidant il lui répliqua :

-On ne compte pas rester entre Grand et BEAUX Malfoy mais j'ai ici une épouse qui va devoir répondre d'ici une semaine a une interview pour la Gazette et vu que notre mariage a était très critiqué, on ne manquera pas de l'assommer de questions et de sous entendus sur ses raisons de se marié avec moi, alors que je suis soupçonner d'être un Mangement ! Donc ça veut dire qu'elle va devoir s'entrainer a répondre à toutes sortes de questions et pour cela j'ai besoins de VOUS !

Les trois indiscrets se jetèrent des coups d'œil réjouie et Ginny s'exclama :

-CA MARCHE !!! Aller viens Hermione, on va dans le jardin on sera mieux au soleil que dans la salle à manger du Terrier !

D'une main ferme elle attrapa le bras de Hermione et l'entraina dans le Jardin ou elle fut suivit par les trois garçons.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe sèche et Drago commença :

-Bon Hermione, on est tous les quatre des journalistes et tu dois répondre à nos questions sans gaffer et avec la grâce et la verve Malfoy. C'est partit.

Harry commença :

-Madame Malfoy, votre mariage très médiatiser semble avoir était plus un mariage de convenance arrangé par Dumbledore que un mariage d'amour. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Les Malfoy sont une famille de sang pur et moi je suis née de parents moldus. Je pense donc qu'il n'y a que l'amour qui a pu convaincre Drago de passer outre ses préjugés et de me demander ma main.

Drago fit la moue :

-Pas mal, sauf le « je pense donc » tu ne penses pas, tu en es sure. Aller a toi Ginny.

-Est-ce-que, Madame Malfoy, votre époux est bon au lit ? De nombreuses rumeurs affirment que oui. Votre avis ?

Hermione rougit devant l'audace de Ginny et les trois garçons se turent hyper intéresser surtout un beau blond. Hermione répondit :

-Je ne voudrais pas paraitre grossière mais ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose. Je ne souhaite pas vous répondre.

Ginny insista :

-Il n'est pas bon au pieu alors ?

Drago vexé qu'une telle chose ait pu être soupçonnée, s'offusqua

-Mais oui !mais oui que je suis bon au lit !

Ginny pouffa ainsi que Hermione qui se moquer de l'égo surdimensionné du garçon.

Les journées se déroulèrent ainsi, les jours filant. Drago ne laissé pratiquement pas Hermione respirer. Il alternait leçon de maintient, de gastronomie (comment reconnaitre les vins, apprendre les différentes saveurs du monde, apprendre à se servir de tout les couverts…), de méprit typiquement malfonien se que Hermione apprécia d'ailleurs. Elle était enchantée de savoir maintenant imiter Drago, et le soir quand elle Ginny était couchée, elles piquaient de nombreux fous rires à cause de ça.

Drago et Hermione s'entendait mieux mais leur relations restait uniquement amicale, se qui leur convenait a tout les deux.

Le Weekend précédent la rentrée arriva et leurs valises faites les deux jeunes époux attendaient dans la salle à manger des Weasley le moment du départ.

Ginny et Hermione se faisait la bise pour se dire au revoir, tandis que Drago échangeait un poignet virile avec Ron et Harry. Les vacances avaient bien rapproché les trois garçons.

Après avoir salué, Mme Weasley, Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans la cheminée et Drago annonça d'une voix ferme :

-Manoir Malfoy !

**Bon voila, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.**

**Le prochain chapitre contiendra peut étre la rentrée a Poudlard, et ce sera surement le dernier que je posterais avant mon départ de Vacances !**

**Voila c'est tout ! Je remercie les nouvelles personnes qui sont venue me lire et je vous conseil vivement de me laisser une petite review !!! lol **

**Bonne vacances, encore une fois et bravo au nouveau bachelier !!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila mon nouveau chapitre comme promit !**

**Pas de rentrée désolé, mais au prochain chapitre, c'est promit et sur certain, il y aura la rentrée !**

**Aussi non, petites questions : Préférez-vous que Blaise soit gentil ou non ? Et Crabe et GOyle ? (QUOIQUE c'est deux la… on va les oublier.)**

**Je mets Ron avec qui : Lavande ? Une Serpentard (perso inventé, ou existant).**

**Autres propositions ?**

**Voila, vos suggestions sont les bienvenues !!!**

**Maintenant place au chapitre (il est peut être un peu lourd…)**

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle à manger des Malfoy par la grande cheminée qui occupée l'angle droit de la pièce. Hermione inspecta les lieux.

La pièce était spacieuse et richement décorée. Comme seul meuble il y avait une grande table a mangé en bois brut qui était placée au centre et au dessus un lustre en fer forgé.

Lucius et Narcissia les attendaient, assis face à face autour de l'imposante table. A leur arrivée ils se levèrent pour venir les saluer. Lucius enlaça son fils brièvement puis après l'avoir lâché lui donna une tape virile dans le dos. Narcissia se contenta d'embrasser Drago sur les deux joues et de faire un signe de tête à Hermione.

Puis Lucius se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourie en lui parlant :

-Bonjour Hermione, ça va ? Heu… Drago va te conduire a sa chambre…eu a votre chambre plutôt pour que vous puisez vous changer et vous installer et après on vous expliquera le programme du weekend pendant le Diner.

Enfaite Drago, Vishet (c'est l'elfe), a agrandit ton lit et ta mère a un peu changer la disposition de ta chambre pour en faire une chambre de couple et plus une chambre d'ADOLECENT SALE ET BORDELIQUE !!! Ça te dérange pas j'espère ?

Hermione échangea un sourire crispé avec Narcissia, quand Lucius parla de la chambre de Drago. Narcissia s'approcha donc et lui murmura a l'oreille :

-N'essaye pas d'expliquer a Lucius que vous voliez faire chambre a part, il ne comprendrait pas. Pour les Malfoy les mariages arrangés c'est courant et celui-ci en est un de plus seulement. Sauf que pour toi ce n'est pas culturel. Donc il faut t'y faire, si tu veux lance un sort pour séparer le lit !

Hermione eu un sourire chaleureux pour la mère de Drago qu'elle commençait a vraiment apprécier et elle se tourna vers Drago qui l'observé depuis un moment. Celui-ci lui demanda :

-Viens on monte.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Drago qui était, à l'image du Manoir Malfoy, très grande et spacieuse. Drago constata les différentes modifications que sa mère avait apportées à sa chambre. Elle avait rajouté une armoire, et une étagère ainsi qu'une table de chevet et un miroir près du lit. Elle avait aussi, par soucis de partialité enlevé la décoration vert et argent de Serpentard qui tapissait les murs de la chambre de Drago et l'avez remplacé par un brun doux et neutre.

Hermione était heureuse car elle se sentait bien dans cette chambre qui ne ressemblais pas du tout à l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite !

Ils déballèrent leurs valises et a la vue des vêtements de Hermione Drago s'exclama :

-Et ben dit donc, il va vraiment falloir que ma mère t'emmène faire du shopping !

-Eu…Drago, tu délire ! Ta pas vu tous ce qu'elle ma déjà acheter ! J'ai des tonnes de tenues ! Plus que je n'en ai jamais eu !

Drago haussa les épaules et s'approcha des vêtements de Hermione et les examina uns a uns. Tout en continuent son inspection il dit a Hermione :

-C'est vrai qu'elle t'en a acheté un bon paquet, quoi que qu'en on a de l'argent ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je suis sur que parmi ces tenus il en a plein que tu ne mettras jamais donc la séance shopping c'est super important ! Tu pourras choisir tes fringues et ce sera l'occasion pour ma mère de t'expliquer comment les choisir, comment les assortir…

Hermione faisait la moue quand Drago agitant la tenue rouge très sexy et affolante que nous connaissons bien et que Ginny avait essayé au Terrier s'exclama :

-Ah ça par contre, ça m'intéresse ! Tu comptes le porter ?

Hermione rougit violament, arracha la tenue des mains de Drago. D'un coup de baguette elle rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire et se callant devant Drago les mains sur les hanches elle lui dit d'une voix autoritaire :

-Bon, on descente !

-Oui, mais sois cool, je plaisantais, pas la peine de monter sur tes hippogriffes !

Après un dernier regard noir, ils redescendirent dans la salle à manger où la table était déjà mise et où Lucius et Narcissia les attendaient. A leur arrivée, Narcissia claqua des doigts et un elfe arriva, les bras chargés de mets, l'air plus appétissant les uns des autres.

Ils s'attablèrent. Lucius et Hermione d'un coté, et Drago et Narcissia de l'autre. Alors que le silence pesait depuis un moment Narcissia le brisa :

-Alors, je vous donne tout de suite le programme de Samedi et de Dimanche ou vous voulez attendre un peu ?

Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot pour signifier a Narcissia qu'elle pouvait leur annonçait tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour eux durant le weekend. Cette dernière rayonnante, ne remarquant pas la drôle de tête que faisaient les deux jeunes (pour qui l'idée de passer leur dernier weekend de vacances en ayant un emploi du temps surchargé ne plaisait pas trop) commença sa longue liste :

-Donc, je commence par toi Hermione : Demain, levé a 8 heures, comme pour Drago d'ailleurs, petit déjeunée, et a 9 heures ont doit être partit pour le chemin de traverse. La on va passer la matinée à faire du shopping, puis Drago et Lucius nous rejoindront et on dinera sur place. L'après midi on retourne au Manoir pour un cour de maquillage, et pour deux trois autres choses.

Après Dimanche levé a 8 heures toujours, déjeuné puis 10 heure la journaliste arrive et le reste de la journée dépendra du temps qu'elle va prendre pour l'article.

Hermione la regardait bouche bé devant le programme qu'elle avait préparé. Narcissia souriait sarcastiquement avant de passer à Drago :

-Pour toi Drago c'est plus light, tu reste ici avec ton père Samedi, je crois que Lucius veut te parler des affaire de la famille. N'est –ce pas Lucius ?

-C'est exactement ça, répondit platement Lucius que la précédente tirade de sa femme avait épuisé.

-Oui, donc voila pour le Samedi et pour le Dimanche c'est exactement comme pour Hermione.

Après cette séance pénible des emplis du temps, le repas se passa dans le calme. Après le dessert, Drago et Lucius commencèrent une partie d'échecs pendant que, malgré les vives protestations de Narcissia, Hermione monte s coucher en déclarant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait un livre à finir avant la rentrée. Narcissia qui voyait d'un bon œil le fait que sa belle fille soit intelligente et non idiote comme cette Parkiston.

~*~

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Hermione lisait, tranquillement allongé, Drago entra. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et son regard croisa celui de son époux. Tout deux comprirent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ce fut Drago qui dit out haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux :

-Eu, on peut séparer le lit si tu veux. C'est mon père excuse le… Il est un peu borné des fois.

Hermione soupira et puis en secouant la tête elle répondit :

-Non c'est bon, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

-Ben on laisse le lit comme ça alors, répondit Drago un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione ferma son livre d'un coup sec. Et regarda Drago d'un air sévère :

-On dort dans le même lit, mais ne t'imagine pas des choses ! Tu dors habillé et tu ne me colles pas !

-Mouai, je m'en doutais, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, grommela Drago, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où il prit sa douche.

Quand il en sortit, il était torse nu, et portait un pantalon noir, qui lui tombait négligemment sur les hanches. Hermione rougit a cette vision mais se baffant mentalement et se reprit et ignora Drago quand il vint se coucher a coté d'elle.

Drago éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette et murmura :

-Bonne nuit Hermione…

-Bonne nuit Drago…

~*~

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla et sentit un corps tout chaud contre lui. Il souria en découvrant une Hermione endormie, qui c'était apparemment blottie contre lui pendant son sommeil.

Il resta a la contemplé jusqu'à ce que :

-DRAGO, HERMIONE, REVEILLEZ VOUS !!!

Narcissia venait d'entrer dans la chambre comme une furie, faisant sursauter Drago et réveillant Hermione, qui se décolla rapidement de son époux.

En découvrant le spectacle de son fils et de Hermione couchés l'un à coté de l'autre, elle souria a pleine dent. Son esprit avait bien entendu élaboré une histoire dans laquelle Drago et Hermione avaient passé une nuit TRES agitée !

Après un dernier sourire, elle les laissa :

-Vous devez être en bas dans moins de 15 minutes !

Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent donc dans leur salle de bain respective et en sortirent rapidement douchés et habillé. Drago apprécia du regard la tenue de Hermione qu'il trouva parfaite et sans un mot ils descendirent dans la salle à manger ou Lucius et Narcissia les observèrent sans gène se qui les mit très mal a l'aise.

(Info pour le lecteur, a partir de la j'annonce le point de l'emploi du temps et je le développe)

**9 HEURES : SHOPPING AVEC NARCISSIA**

Narcissia et Hermione transplanèrent au beau milieu du chemin de traverse. Narcissia entraina Hermione dans un magasin où cette dernière n'était jamais rentrée. Pour cause, la devanture présentait que des articles très chers et cela l'avait tout de suite intimidée.

La patronne du magasin les apercevant, se précipita pour les accueillir. A son empressement, Hermione conclu de Mrs Malfoy devait être une bonne cliente de la boutique. Narcissia expliqua à la patronne la raison de leur visite :

- Ils nous faut choisir une garde robe complète et ceux avant midi. Donc il va nous falloir plusieurs vendeuses, et beaucoup d'efficacité. A oui, il faut aussi un conseiller en mode parce que cette jeune fille que voila n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de faire du shopping et c'est l'occasion de la conseiller sur le choix des marques, des couleurs, des formes…

-Bien, SILVIE, ROSE, NATHALIE, VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !, répondit la patronne.

Les trois vendeuses nommée arrivèrent et après l'explication de leur patronne entourèrent Hermione et commencèrent par lui montrer différent uniformes :

-Alors tu vois, celui-ci est très simple, il est de chez griffon sorcier, mais je ne te le conseille pas car la jupe est peu longue. Ca ne fait pas su tout sexy n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione regarda avec envie l'uniforme que lui présentait la vendeuse et qu'elle trouvait parfais. Elle essaya de donner son avis :

-Moi je le trouve bien. C'est celui la que je choisis.

Narcissia l'arrêta tout de suite :

-Mais non, Hermione, tu vas à Poudlard et pas dans un couvent, soit un peu plus féminine.

Finalement c'est un uniforme Prada (sorcier) qui fut choisit. Sa jupe était au dessus des genoux sans être mini-jupe et la chemise permettait d'être légèrement déboutonnée, pour dévoiler un léger décoté.

Le shopping continua, avec les chemises, les jupes, les T-shirt, les jeans, les pantalons, les chaussures (étape qui se passa mal, car Narcissia prônait les talons, alors que Hermione jurais haut et fort que elle ne porterait jamais ça ! Ce fut Narcissia qui gagna.). Puis une fois toutes les acquisitions emballées, Hermione et Narcissia se rendirent au SERPENT D'ARGENT, un restaurant chic du chemin de Traverse.

La, elles furent rejointe par Drago et Lucius. Le repas se passa à merveille. Ils se racontèrent mutuellement leur matinée comme dans une famille unie. Hermione n'en revenait pas : jamais elle n'aurait imaginé les Malfoy ainsi !

**13 HEURES : COURS DE MAQUILLAGE**

Dès leur rentré au manoir Malfoy, Narcissia entraina, Hermione dans une grande salle spacieuse équipée de larges miroirs, et de nombreuses étagères pleines de Maquillage. Hermione soupira : elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reposer un peu.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans de moelleux fauteuils et Narcissia commença son petit cour théorique sur le maquillage :

-Bon alors Hermione, comme toutes jeunes filles qui se respectent, le maquillage fait partie intégrante de ton identité. Il doit être bien mit, de façon a être adapter a la tenue et a l'occasion. Par exemple, des yeux maquillés de noir très visible fait très chic pour un Gala, ou un bal mais fait pouf pour les cours.

Tu as compris ?

-Oui, mais ça ne m'explique pas comment me maquiller.

-J'y arrive, j'y arrive.

Donc avant de savoir se maquiller, il faut savoir choisir son maquillage. Moi j'utilise que du maquillage moldus. Mais bien entendu, je l'additionne à des sorts de fixation, des sorts d'imprimabilité…

Donc je te conseille, du Dior ou du Bourgeois. Je t'en ai acheté.

Narcissia tendit a Hermione une mallette dans laquelle était rangés, bien aligné, des fards, différents mascaras, des rouges a lèvre, de l'anticerne, du font de teint, des crayons, du lip eyes, des gloss, du bush…

Hermione était ébahit devant la quantité et la variété de produit présent :

-J'aurais besoin de tout ça ?

Narcissia secoua la tête, désespérée :

-Evidement, aussi non je ne l'aurais pas acheté ! Bon maintenant, on commence la pratique.

Narcissia passa ainsi, plus de trois heures à expliquer à Hermione comment appliquer le mascara, comment ouvrir le regard a l'aide des crayons. Comment assortir la couleur du fard aux vêtements, comment se faire une bouche à croquer… Hermione s'en sortit plutôt bien.

Après Narcissia lui montra différents sorts de maquillage, qu'Hermione maitrisa tout de suite évidament.

Une fois cette étape passée, Hermione s'exclama, réjouie :

-Eh ben dit donc, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que se serais si marrent ! Se maquillé c'est vraiment super. En plus ça embellit franchement, tout en faisant naturel !!! OUA !

Narcissia était heureuse mais pas vraiment surprise de la satisfaction et de la joie d'Hermione. Elle profita de la bonne humeur de cette dernière pour lui proposer de s'attaquer à la question épineuse de ses cheveux. Hermione donna son accort.

Avec tout la diplomatie possible Narcissia introduit la leçon :

-Bon Hermione, nous avons un problème. Tu as de beaux cheveux qui pourraient faire de jolies boucles mais à cause de leur soin, soit négligé, soit inadapté, ils ne font qu'une sorte de tinière broussailleuse pas franchement séduisante.

Hermione rougissa. Elle ne prenait pas soins du tout de ses cheveux. Elle se contenté de les brosser le matin a l'arraché et de les laver une fois par semaine. A son visage Narcissia comprit qu'elle avait visé juste : Hermione n'était qu'un cerveau. Elle préféré que son fils soit marié a quelqu'un d'intelligent et pas a une « soit belle et tait toi » mais là, le cas d'Hermione était unique : Comment une fille peut négliger son physique a se point. Heureusement que Hermione avait semblé prendre gout à prendre soins de son image !!!

Narcissia entreprit donc de donner à Hermione toute sorte de crème, de soins et de shampoing pour ses cheveux. Puis elle lui montra des sorts pour donner aux cheveux de jolie boucle bien en forme. Hermione était ravie.

Elles finirent leur matinée à essayer les tenues achetées durant leur shopping de la matinée.

~*~

Quand Hermione rentra le soir dans sa chambre accompagné de Drago, elle était épuisée.

Drago le remarqua et l'interrogea :

-C'est ma mère qui ta épuisé ainsi ?

Hermione souria, lasse :

-Oui, c'était éreintant, mais super.

Puis ils se couchèrent et Hermione s'endormie sur le champ.

**DIMANCHE 9 HEURE, INTERVIEW** :

A 9 heures pile, Hermione entra dans le séjour du Manoir où devait se dérouler l'interview, au bras de Drago. Les deux jeunes jouaient a la perfection la comédie de « je t'aime a la folie ».

La journaliste, une pimbèche en talons aiguille, les salua avant de commencer l'interview :

-Hermione, Drago, votre couple a fait couler beaucoup d'encre, que pensez-vous de ce battage médiatique autour de votre union ?

-Je pense que les gens s'ennuient donc que notre mariage et qu'un prétexte pour les occupés, pour les divertir, répondit d'une voix calme Drago

-Et vous Hermione que…..

L'interview, dura ainsi deux heures, puis Lucius et Narcissia les rejoignirent pour une séance photo, dans le parc.

Plusieurs photo furent prisent, montrant Hermione et Drago enlacée, souriant, ou rigolant ensemble. D'autre ou Hermione était montré a discuté très chaleureusement avec Lucius ou bien a se faire brosser les cheveux par Narcissia.

Puis à 14 heures la journaliste prit congé des Malfoy et promit que l'article paraitrait la semaine suivante.

Drago et Hermione décidèrent de passer leur après midi ensemble, pour discuter, faire plus ample connaissance et surtout, décider comment ils se comporteraient a Poudlard.

Ils rirent franchement, sans complexes. Parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur enfance (qui était très différente), de leur vie, de leur gout. En bref, ils firent ce que font toutes les personnes cherchant à se connaître.

Pas un mot méchant ne fut échangés. Drago fit par a Hermione de son souhait de lui présenter quelques uns de ses amis, et rigola a la tête que fit Hermione.

L'après midi passa très vite, surtout qu'ils durent faire leur valise pour la rentrée de Poudlard du lendemain.

**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'attends vos impressions et vos réponses a mes questions par review.**

**Aussi non j'ai eu MON BREVET avec mention TB !!! Je suis trop happy !!!**

**Bravo a tous ceux qui l'on passé comme moi et qui l'on eu !**

**A dans quelques jours pour la rentrée de nos personages préférés, adorés !!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila le chapitre tant attendu de la rentré !!! C'est aussi mon dixième chapitre !!!! J'avoue que je suis assez fière de moi, dix chapitres déjà !!!**

**Voila donc ce chapitre qui peut être va être apprécié par certain mais il est possible que certains ne l'aime pas. **

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux a me lire, et j'en suis heureuse. J'ai maintenant environ 60 review !!!**

Le lendemain matin, Lucius Malfoy accompagna Drago et Hermione a la gare. Contrairement au départ mouvementé qui étaient habituels au terrier, au manoir, le départ fut calme. Narcissia embrassa longuement son fils et sa belle-fille. En effet Narcissia s'était prise d'affection pour Hermione. Donc après quelques recommandations :

-Drago, tu ne fait pas de bêtises et tu évites de te faire trop remarquer. Tu suis bien en cours et si tu as un problème tu sais que tu peux t'adresser à Severus. Tu n'oublis surtout pas de m'écrire au moins une fois par mois.

-Oui...oui maman…

Répondit Drago tout rouge que sa mère ose lui parler ainsi devant Hermione. Puis Narcissia se tourna vers Hermione :

-Toi aussi Hermione, écrit moi. Travail bien et n'oublis pas toutes les choses que je t'ai apprîtes. Essayez, toi et Drago de ne pas trop vous taper dessus. Et bonne année scolaire.

Puis ils prirent congés de Narcissia.

Comme Drago et Hermione étaient majeurs, ils transplanèrent pour arriver à la gare. Lucius les laissa sur le quai de la gare moldus, seul avec leur lourd chariot ou étaient entassées leurs valises. Puis ils passèrent le mur entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.

Leur arrivé sur le quai su POUDLARD EXPRESS fit sensation : Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent sur leur passage et chuchotèrent entres-elles. Drago passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione pour bien montrer qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ils rejoignirent Harry, Ron et Ginny dans le compartiment ou il avait été convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient pour faire le trajet ensemble.

Harry et Ron enlacèrent Hermione dès qu'ils la virent, puis d'un signe de tête ils saluèrent Drago qui fit de même. Puis ils s'assirent. Hermione se pelotonna prés de Drago car de nombreux élèves entraient dans leur compartiment, soit pour chercher une place, soit parce que ils voulaient féliciter Harry pour sa victoire sur Voldemort.

Puis les quatre longues heures du voyage vers Poudlard commencèrent. Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus les avaient rejoints. L'ambiance était un peu glacée à cause de la présence de Drago.

Luna regardait avec intérêt Hermione, qui s'était endormi la tête sur les genoux de Drago, jusqu'à e que celui-ci, excédé, s'emporte et lui demande :

-T'es lesbienne ou quoi ? Tu ne veux pas regarder ailleurs et arrêter de mater ma femme !!!

Ron pouffa, mais Neville le nouveau petit copain (enfaite le premier petit copain) de Luna tiqua et menaça Drago de se battre. Alors que la tension montée, Harry intervient :

-STOP !!! Vous allez finir par réveiller Hermione. Maintenant si vous pouviez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins se serait pas mal !!! Et puis je n'ai pas tué l'autre psychopathe pour continuer de vivre dans une atmosphère de haine et de violence !!!

Les concernés se turent et baissèrent la tète, seul Drago grommela :

-Il est marrant ! On va réveiller Hermione selon lui, mais il gueule…

Devant le regard noir des rouge et or (sauf Luna) et se sentant en minorité, il finit par se taire.

Voila comment se passa le trajet du Poudlard express !

~*~

Les protes de la grande salle, s'ouvrirent, en laissant entrer tout les élèves des six dernières années. Seul les premières années, qui attendaient d'être réparties n'étaient pas présentes.

Drago et Hermione, qui je vous le rappel devais jouer leur rôle, s'embrassèrent sur les coins des lèvres avant de se séparer pour aller s'asseoir chacun a leur table respective.

Quand tous furent installés, la répartition commença. Uns à uns les premières années, passèrent à l'examen du choixpeau. Puis Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discourt :

-Mes chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence en apportant avec elle nombre de changement. Comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter, qui est présent parmi nous, a tué Voldemort. Cette nouvelle année peut donc commencer dans une atmosphère de paix et de prospérité.

Vous êtes la génération a qui incombera la charge de la reconstruction de se monde. Il vous faudra lutter contre les discriminations de sang, les injustices et tout ce qui a de mauvais dans ce monde.

Il vous faudra pour cela un peu plus de maturité. Les stupides et puériles querelles entres les maisons, bien que ancestrale, n'ont plus raison d'être. Vous devez apprendre à vous connaître. Pour cela j'ai mit en place un repas tout les deux mois, ou il n'y aura plus de différentes tables pour les maisons, mais une seule table ou vous mangerez tous ensemble.

J'ajouterais a cela, que je serais extrêmement sévère envers tous ceux qui accuseront qui quiconque d'être un mangemort a tort et a travers : il n'y a pas de mangemort ici. Les aurores ont fait leur travail et tout les suspect on été soumit au véritasérum, donc je souhaite que tout le monde classe ses préjugés.

Donc avant de conclure, je vous présente vos deux nouveaux préfets en chefs, qui sont Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy.

Dans l'assemblé une voix cria :

-C'est Hermione Malfoy maintenant, vous ne saviez pas ???

Toute la grande salle s'esclaffa et Dumbledore reprit d'une voix posée :

-Merci pour cette précision, mais pour plus de commodité, Mme Malfoy restera Miss Granger, a Poudlard, sauf pour les examens. Je suis sur que cela ne pose aucun problème a nos jeunes époux, a qui j'ai déjà parlé de ce problème.

Voila, pour finir je vous souhaite, Bonne appétit !

Des mets succulent apparurent sur les quatre tables, et tous les élèves se mirent à manger goulument, et a discuter entre eux de leurs vacances.

Lavande et Parvati qui s'étaient assise prés d'Hermione s'empressèrent de l'interroger :

-Alors Hermione, tu t'es mariée à Drago !!! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu sortais avec lui quand on été a Poudlard l'année dernière ???

Hermione souris poliment :

-Nous ne sortions pas vraiment ensemble, quand nous étions à Poudlard. Nous nous sommes rapprochés pendant la guerre enfaite !

Lavande et Parvati se jetèrent un coup d'œil, enchantée de ces nouveaux commérages, puis Lavande réattaqua :

-Et ben dit donc on peu dire que vous avez fait vite !!!

-La guerre rapproche les gens. Et puis on s'est vraiment rendu compte que l'on été fait l'uns pour l'autre. Alors ça ne servait à rien d'attendre. Voila, répondit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Neville pour parler avec lui de ses vacances, signifiant aux deux filles que 'interrogatoire était clos.

~*~

De son coté, Drago avait une conversation à peu près similaire avec Blaise, son meilleur ami. Crabe et Goyle avaient été arrêtés en tant que mangemorts et donc n'été pas présent. Parkinson, elle écouté en silence et mourrait de jalousie.

Blaise demanda à Drago :

-Dit, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité à ton mariage ?

Drago fit une grimace d'excuse :

-Désolé, mais tu sais, c'était en plein le procès de ton père, le moment était mal choisit. En plus j'ai apprit par Dumbledore que, les aurores t'avais interrogé et tout… Désolé vraiment, tu sais que j'aurais aimé que tu sois présent.

Blaise tchequa Drago pour lui signifier qu'il était pardonné. Puis avec un sourire malicieux lui dit :

-et tu pourras te rattraper en me faisant parrain de ton premier gamin !!

Drago baissa le nez dans son assiette, gêné, et se contenta de grommeler :

-C'est ca, c'est ca… on verra…

Blaise rigola de la gène de son ami. Il était au courant de la vérité concernant le mariage, et se douté que Drago et Hermione ne devait pas passer des nuit folles.

Ils continuèrent de manger et un peu plus tard, Drago proposa :

-Tu pourras passer demain soir après les cours, dans les appartements de préfets en chefs, je te présenterais Hermione. J'aimerais bien que le courant passe parce que je n'en peux plus de devoir trainer avec Harry et Ron pour jouer la comédie du super couple parfait !!!

Blaise fronça les sourcils :

-Pourquoi, ils sont désagréables avec toi ?

Drago nia :

-Du tout, ils sont mêmes très cool enfaite. Mais, ça n'empêche que je préfère trainer avec toi. L'un n'empéche pas l'autre.

-Ah, d'accort !

~*~

Un peu plus tard, après avoir fait leur devoir de préfet en chef et dit bonsoir a leur amis respectifs, Hermione et Drago se rejoignirent au troisième étage ou le professeur Rogue les attendaient pour leur indiquer leur dortoir. En les voyant arrivés celui-ci se leva de la chaise qui avait métamorphosé, et dans un froissement de robe, les précédât dans le long couloir jusqu'au tableau qui servait de porte a leur futur salle commune.

Puis il se tourna vers eux :

-Donc, comme vous devez déjà le savoir, la salle commune des préfets en chef, est un privilège réservé à ces derniers depuis la création de Poudlard. Le mot de passe est TRAVAIL, et ne peut en aucun cas être changé, par un des deux préfets en chef. Seul les directeur de maison on ce pourvoir ainsi que Dumbledore.

Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous montrer les lieux.

La peinture représentant un gobelin, pivota et Severus et les deux nouveaux préfets en chef entèrent dans la salle commune. Elle était bien éclairée. Pas très grande mais pas non plus petite.

Autour d'une imposante cheminée (pas de chauffage !!!), était installés 4 grands fauteuils et un canapé.

La salle commune possédé aussi une petite table basse entouré de deux poufs, et était décoré par des tableaux.

Le professeur Rogue les laissa faire le tour de leur nouvelle salle commune avant de leur montrer leurs chambres :

-Voila vos chambres respectives. Drago, a tienne c'est celle de droite et vous miss Granger ou devrais-je dire Mrs Malfoy…

-Miss granger suffira, répliqua Hermione cassante.

-Oui donc la votre MISS GRANGER, c'est celle de gauche. Vous avez une salle de bain commune accessible par vos chambres ou par la salle commune. Une charte de cohabitation est présente dans vos chambres. Je vous conseil de la lire car elle fixe vos droits et vos devoir en tant que colocataires. Mais votre cas ne devrait pas poser de problème puis que vous êtes mariés.

Bon maintenant je vais vous laisser vous installer. Bonne nuit !

Le professeur Rogue sortit. Hermione soupira et alla s'asseoir prés du feu ou Drago la rejoignit. Après un petit instant de repos silencieux Hermione s'exclama :

-Et ben dit donc ! Je suis épuisé !

Drago ria :

-C'est faire semblant d'être ma femme qui ta tant fatigué ? Tu sais il y a un autre aspect du mariage que nous avons essayé qu'une seule fois et qui peut être tout aussi fatiguant mais aussi hyper relaxant. Je te montre ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

-Non merci Drago, ça ira. Je vais aller me coucher. Je dois encore ranger mes affaires et demain les cours reprennent et je veux être en forme !

Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand Drago l'interpella :

-Attend !

Elle se retourna et l'interrogea :

-Qu'est-ce-qui a ?

Drago se leva et la rejoignit, puis une fois à sa hauteur lui répondit :

-Tu ne me dis même pas bonne nuit ?

-Bonne nuit Drago, dit Hermione d'un air lasse avant de tourner les talons pour partir. Mais Drago la retint et l'attira vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Puis devant le manque de réaction de celle-ci, ouvrit ses lèvres et fit passer sa langue dans la bouche D'Hermione. Au contact de la langue de Drago, Hermione réagit : un simple baisée, ne la gêné pas outre mesure, et puis il faillait avouer que ça lui plaisait bien mais elle ne voulait pas que sa aille plus loin. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle repoussa donc Drago et sans un regard entra dans sa chambre.

Drago, lui resta un moment sans bouger avant d'entrer lui aussi dans sa chambre. La il s'assit par terre et prit sa tête entre les mains : Pourquoi avait-il donc fait ça ? Au moment ou elle commençait à l'apprécier un peu il faillait qu'il se mette à faire le con et a l'embrasser.

En même tant c'était plutôt agréable…

En proie de vives agitations mentales Drago ne réussit à s'endormir que très tard dans la nuit.

~*~

De son coté aussi, Hermione été perturbée. Si elle s'était pas ressaisie qui c'est ce qui se serais passé ? La présence de Drago la perturbé de plus en plus et elle détesté reconnaître ça. D'ailleurs elle ne voulait même pas admettre que ce baisé l'avait troublé.

Hermione finit elle aussi par s'endormir tard dans la nuit. Elle rêva de Drago et elle, enlacé, seuls et heureux. Mais comme de nombreux songe, celui-ci resta dans l'oubli car a son réveil, Hermione avait tout oublié.

**Voila mon dernier chapitre avant mon départ !!! J'espère tous vous retrouver a mon retour et a vos REVIEW !!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour et bienvenu aux nouveau lecteurs qui vienne lire ma fanfiction, et qui sont de plus en plus nombreux a chaque chapitre.**

**Par contre je remarque que certain lecteur me mette en « alerte review » ce qui me fait extrêmes plaisir. Mais malgré tout j'adore les review car elles me permettent de savoir ce que vous pensez. Voila.**

**Malgré mes vacances, j'ai quand même trouvé un moment et une connexion internet pour vous poster ce chapitre. **

**Il ne si passe pas grand-chose, mais il est obligatoire pour faire pond avec le reste de l'histoire.**

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla de bonne heure. Craignant de croiser Hermione dans leur salle commune, il descendit beaucoup plus tôt qu'à son habitude dans la grande salle.

A cette heure si matinale, elle était occupée que part quelques élèves lève-tôt. Sans un regard pour ceux si Drago se dirigea vers sa table déserte. Il s'assit et se servi un café avec humeur. IL reposa sa carafe avec tellement de colère que celle-ci se brisa. Le café se rependit sur la table. Drago se leva précipitamment avant que le liquide brunâtre vienne salir son uniforme, puis il s'exclama :

-Recurvite !!! Réparo !!!

La table se nettoya et la cafetière se répara. Drago se rassit et bu son café d'u air maussade. Mais se qu'il ignoré c'est que depuis la table des professeurs, Dumbledore n'avait rien perdu de l'accident. Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux avant de se penché pour parler a son fidele ami, Severus :

-Severus, vous avez remarqué comment Drago est énervé se matin ?

-Oui et… Vous savez Drago est un caractériel, un rien le met en rogne. Je ne pense pas que se soit très important.

Dumbledore eu un sourire indulgent :

-Ah… Severus, Severus… Cette colère la n'a rien de caractérielle ! C'est une colère du a l'amour…

-A l'amour !!! Laissez-moi rire. Drago amoureux ! Vous allez bien ? Vous avez mit du whisky pur feu dans votre café ou quoi ?

De nouveau Dumbledore souri :

-J'ai toute ma tète Severus, merci de vous en inquiété. Je vous assure que Drago a le béguin. J'ai vu passer des générations d'étudiants que j'ai vu grandir, évoluer, tomber amoureux, se fâcher se réconcilier. Ce château a accueillit les rencontres de nombreux couples de Grande-Bretagne, et je peux vous assurer que cette air ne trompe pas : Drago est amoureux.

Severus resta un moment mué puis :

-Je suppose que vous pouvez me dire de qui mon fieul est amoureux ?

Dumbledore répondit d'une voix franche comme pour dissuadé Rogue de le traiter de fou :

-De sa femme.

-QUOI !!! S'exclama Severus.

A son exclamation les quelques élèves présents dans la grande Salle se retournèrent et dévisagèrent leur professeur de Potion, qui leur répondit par un regard noir.

Dumbledore répondit :

-Ils ont du se fâcher. Il faut que vous parliez avec Drago et Hermione si nécessaire pour leur expliquer que qu'importe leur dissensions et leur sautes d'humeur, ils doivent jouer la comédie. Je compte sur vous.

-Comme toujours…

~*~

La journée se passa lentement, Hermione et Drago ne se parlèrent pas et s'évitèrent. Les griffondores et les Serpentard avaient en cette première journée de cour, toutes leurs classes en commun.

Ce fut donc lors de son premier cour, Métamorphose, qu'Hermione vit Drago, celui-ci ayant déjà quitté la grande salle quand elle était venue déjeuner. Quand elle arriva avec Harry et Ron, qui essayer de lui faire raconter sa première soirée dans la salle des préfets, Drago fit semblant d'être en grande discutions avec Blaise.

Hermione rougit quand elle le vit alors que Drago lui pali. Blaise, Harry et Ron se rendirent comptent tous les trois que les deux jeunes gens étaient gênés.

Blaise charria Drago :

-Alors mon vieux, tu ne va pas embrasser ta jeune femme pour lui dire bonjour ?

Drago devint encore plus blême qu'il était déjà :

-Nous dormons dans les mêmes appartements donc je lui ai déjà dit bonjour.

Blaise fit la moue :

-a l'heure ou tu es venu déjeuner sa m'étonnerais. Tu me racontes se qu'il s'est passé ?

-Plus tard…

~*~

-Sa va Hermione, tu es toute rouge ? demanda Harry

-Oui, oui… Merci de t'en inquiété.

Harry vit bien que Hermione n'allais pas très bien mais comme il soupçonner que le problème venait de sa relation avec Drago, il n'insista pas : ce n'était pas l'endroit pour en parler.

Mais Ron n'était pas aussi fin :

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Drago, je croyais que vous deviez vous montrer en public ?

Harry essaya en vain de le faire taire en lui marchant sur le pied mais Ron continua :

-Tu sais on ne sera pas vexés si tu vas le voir. On sait que c'est ta mission.

Hermione était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne savait que répondre. Harry vint à son secours :

-Ron, tu ne crois pas que Hermione sais se qu'elle doit faire ?

-Ben oui tu as raisons, répondit un Ron penaud.

A ce moment la, la cloche sonna et le professeur Macgonagal les fit entrer :

-Bonjour. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année scolaire, pleine de réussite mais aussi pleine de joie et de bonheur. Comme vous le savez tous cette année est votre dernière dans ce château. Donc profitez bien de ce lieu qui j'en suis sur, vous regretterez surement.

Mais cette année est aussi, l'année de vos Aspics. Ces derniers vont vous demandez un travail sérieux et continu tout le long de l'année. J'espère donc que tous ceux qui se sont contenté jusqu'à lors d'être passif en cour et a compter sur leurs amis pour prendre des notes et les aider vont se réveiller et se mettre au travail.

Ce n'ai pas en Mai que vous devez commencer à travailler pour vos Aspics, c'est maintenant aussi non vous allez droit a l'échec. Pour garantir une bonne ambiance de travail, je vais donc vous donner des places, pour le premier mois. Puis à partir d'octobre vous serez placé en fonction de votre niveau. Comme ca pas de tricherie, de bavardages, de rigolade.

Ne me regarder pas avec ses yeux la, c'est pour votre bien !

Donc je commence, Monsieur Weasley allez à coté de Miss Parvati. Et Monsieur Zabini, où vais-je vous mettre ? A coté de Monsieur Potter, vous serez bien.

-PFFFFFFFFF !!! Soupirèrent ensemble Blaise et Harry.

Le professeur Macgonagal leur jeta un regard noir :

-Inutile de préciser que ma décision est irrévocable et que ca ne sert a rien de râler ni de soupirer.

Donc je continue, Mis granger vous irez a coté de Dean (je ne me rappel plus de son prénom) et Monsieur Malfoy a coté de miss Brown.

Le professeur Macgonagal continua ainsi la répartition puis commença son cour.

~*~

DRINGGGGG !!! La cloche sonna la fin du cour de métamorphose. Hermione se leva après un dernier sourire pour Dean son nouveau voisin de métamorphose : elle avait en effet passé une heure de cour très agréable en sa compagnie. Contrairement a Ron et parfois a Harry, il ne l'empêchée pas de suivre la cour mais de temps en temps, il avait une remarque marante sur le professeur ou un Serpentard qui s'était endormi. Elle le salua :

-Bye bye, Dean a tout à l'heure, si on se croise. Je viendrais peu être étudié dans la salle commune.

-D'accord, ben au revoir Hermione.

Hermione sorti rejoindre Harry et Ron qui l'attendait a la porte de la salle de cour. Drago était déjà parti.

Tout les trois se dirigèrent vers les cachots en discutant du discours de Macgonagal :

-Je suis déjà fatigué d'avance en pensant a l'année qui nous attend, soupira Ron.

Hermione rigola :

-Et ben mon vieux si tu es fatigué dès le premier jour, je me demande comment tu seras en mai ou en juin. Et puis franchement qu'est-ce-que tu laisses pour moi ? Je vais devoir en plus de faire mon travail scolaire, géré ma relation, que dit-je, mon mariage avec Drago, et le regard des autres. Alors avec tes airs de martyr tu ferais bien de relativiser.

Harry et Ron approuvèrent se que Hermione disait, et ils continuèrent à plaisanter avec légèreté jusqu'aux cachots où ils se mirent sur les rangs en silence.

Le professeur Rogue sortit dans un flottement de robe noir et les fit entrer.

Il les regarda avec un sourire méprisant choisir leur place puis une fois qu'ils furent tous assit, il cria :

-DEBOUT !!!

Tous les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme. Severus les regarda un long moment dans le silence avant de dire brusquement :

-Potter et Weasley séparez vous, Granger vous vous mettez à coté de Drago. Vous! Vous vous mettez la et vous ici. Rogue plaça ainsi ses élèves avec énergie et humeur pendant cinq minute puis commença son cour par un discourt sur les Aspics a la façon du professeur Macgonagal.

Puis ils commencèrent un anti poison de niveau Aspics. Hermione et Drago travaillèrent en silence. Sans se concerter ils s'étaient répartit les taches et leur potions avancée avec brio.

La fin du cour sonna sans qu'ils aient échangé un seul mot. Pourtant leur association avait était fructueuse et leur potion était parfaite. Hermione se leva, remplit deux fioles de potions qu'elle alla poser sur le bureau du professeur Rogue. Alors qu'elle allait repartir ce dernier l'en empêcha :

-Miss Granger, je souhaiterais avoir un entretient avec vous et Monsieur Malfoy.

-Oui Professeur, quand ?

-Tout de suite !!!

Drago et elle attendirent donc cote à cote en silence, que tout les élèves sortent de la salle puis quand ce fur fait s'approchèrent du bureau de Severus.

Celui-ci leur fit signe de s'asseoir, puis commença :

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous parlez. Je suis outré de voir que après tout le mal que nous nous sommes donné vous vous permettez et ce dès le deuxième jour de cour, de vous ignorer de cette façon. Drago je pensais que vous aviez prit conscience de l'importance qu'a CE MARIAGE POUR VOTRE SECURITE ET CELLE DE VOTRE FAMILLE !!! Mais non au lieu de ca, vous ne vous parlez pas. Vous passez une heure de cour cote à cote à travailler ensemble sans vous parler.

Qu'importe la raison de votre froid, il faut que vous continuer à jouer votre rôle à tout prix.

Et vous Miss Gran… Madame Malf… Bref, Hermione, je compter sur vous pour avoir un autre comportement après tout que vous avez sacrifié dans ce mariage !

Hermione baissa les yeux, touché par la justesse des propos de Severus et par le ton doux qu'il avait employé avec elle.

Rogue continua plus calmement et gentiment :

-Vous êtes deux jeunes personnes très intelligentes et bien que je sache que votre situation n'est pas facile je compte sur vous pour vous reprendre.

Ai-je raison ?

-Oui… murmurèrent Drago et Hermione.

-Bien, vous pouvez partir.

Drago et Hermione se levèrent et sortirent ensemble. Une fois dans le couloir ils se regardèrent et sans parler se mirent d'accort pour faire comme si la nuit passée n'était pas arrivé.

Ils se rendirent à leur cour de botanique bras dessus, bras dessous.

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre à égayer vos vacances et qu'il vous a plu. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit j'attends vos impression, vos idées et vos conseils par review comme d'habitude, car je l'avoue que c'est ma motivation.**

**Je voudrais aussi vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle : Je rentre en 2****nd****, ce qui fait que mon travail scolaire va me prendre de plus en plus de temps. Donc par conséquent je ne pourait pas poster aussi souvent de nouveaux chapitres.**

**Il faudra donc pardonner mon rythme plus lent.**

**Voila…**

**Voila, bonne fin de vacances et a la rentrée pour un prochain chapitre.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mes chers lecteurs, après un long mois d'absence, je reviens avec un petit chapitre. Je suis désolé mais comme je l'avais prévu, entre le lycée, les devoir, le sport et les sorties il ne me reste que très peu de temps devant l'ordinateur. Néanmoins, je continue mon histoire malgrés les difficultés !!!**

**Donc un tout petit chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire !**

Quand Drago et Hermione arrivèrent bras dessus-bras dessous devant les pépinières après leur discussion avec le professeur Rogue, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Mais le sermon de Severus était encore bien présent dans leur esprits si bien qu' »ils ne se démontèrent pas et continuèrent à marcher enlacé. Hermione eu même l'impression que Drago la serré encore plus fort.

Toujours main dans la main, ils se mirent en rang entre Blaise et Ron et Harry. Ce changement radical d'attitude d'une heure à l'autre surprit énormément ces trois derniers.

La matinée se passa ainsi. Drago et Hermione, ne se lâchant pratiquement pas, sauf pendant les cours où ils ne s'asseyaient jamais l'un à coté de l'autre. Pourtant la gène des évènements de la veille était encore bien présente et tout en étant proche et en riant ensemble pour faire bonne figure, Drago et Hermione avait l'estomac noué. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas comme ils avaient pu le faire la veille en public. Malgré tout les ragots qui avaient commencés a circulé sur une probable dispute entre eux, s'arrêtèrent dés qu'ils se réaffichèrent ensemble.

~*~

Midi sonna, et un groupe atypique entra dans la grande salle : Blaise, Hermione, Drago, Harry et Ron passèrent les portes ensembles. S'ils ne discutaient pas ensemble, il ne paraissait avoir aucune trace d'animosité entre eux.

En les voyant Dumbledore fut à la fois heureux et soulagé. Il se tourna vers Severus et le congratula :

-Une fois encore vous ne m'avez pas déçu, Severus.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre à l'éloge du directeur. C dernier continua :

-Avez-vous apprit l'objet de leur dispute.

-Non, je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient fâchés. Ils étaient quand je les est vu, plutôt gênés l'un envers l'autre que énervés.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent :

-Pensez vous qu'il se soit passé quelque chose hier soir ?

Severus paraissait se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Il soupira :

-La sexualité de mes élèves ne me regarde pas.

-Et ben dite vous que ma question concerne la sexualité de cotre fieul et de sa femme.

Cette fois ci Severus leva les yeux au ciel :

-Si vous voulez mon avis il ne sait rien passé, ou alors pas grand chose. Mais la pression qu'ils ont a Poudlard les a peut être surprit et le regard des autre gêné.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, il dirigea son attention sur Hermione et Drago qui s'était séparés pour allé manger chacun a leur tables respectives et qui, séparés paraissaient vraiment plus détendus.

Dumbledore avait toujours un doute : avait t-il gâché la vie de deux jeune gens ? Il avait entrainé Drago à jouer un rôle d'espion, lui faisant risquer sa vie pendant la guerre et l'emprisonnement a leur victoire. Et Hermione… Ah Hermione, une sorcière brillante, charmante, prédestiné à un grand avenir… Après la guerre le bonheur était a porté de sa main, quand il avait tout détruit en l'obligeant à se marier avec son ennemi.

Pourtant, Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu' »il avait eu raison. Que en faisant sa il avait sauvé une vie, et que Hermione et Drago connaitraient le bonheur ensemble.

Severus tapota l'épaule du directeur :

-Albus, vous rêvez…

~*~

La journée passa vite si bien que quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu passé.

Elle se dirigea seule vers la salle commune des préfets en chefs, car les Serpentard n'avait pas de cour commun avec les Griffondores pendant l'après midi. Harry et Ron étaient allé réserver le terrain de Quidditch pour les sélections et avait l'intention d'en profiter pour voler un peu. Hermione était donc seule, et bien évidement elle compter en profiter pour travailler, bien que se soit la première journée de cour.

Mais en arrivant dans la salle commune des préfets, elle y trouva Drago et Blaise en grande discussion. Les deux garçons étaient confortablement installés dans les fauteuils. Ils riaient à gorge déployée en buvant de la bière au beurre.

A l'arrivée d'Hermione, ils se turent et Drago se leva et la rejoignit :

-J'ai invité Blaise à discuter un moment. J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais travailler dans ma chambre.

-Tu es sure ? Parce que si ca te dérange, on va dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Oui c'est bon.

Hermione alla donc dans sa chambre. La enfin elle pu se mettre au calme. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta ainsi étendue sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, pensive. Puis Après être restée pendant de longues minutes étendue ainsi, elle se leva et se mit à ses devoirs avec sérieux. Elle occupé ainsi son temps depuis une bonne heure quand elle entendit frapper a sa porte.

Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez-a-nez avec Drago. Celui-ci était tout sourire. Gentiment il lui proposa :

- Tu travailles depuis une hure et on est le premier jour de cour. Blaise à amener des bières au beure tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Hermione fit la moue et répondit :

-Bof… Sa ne me dit pas grand-chose. Profite de ton copain. Je reste travailler au calme.

-Hermione, j'ai passé du temps cet été avec Ron et Harry alors que ce ne sont pas pratiquement mes amis. Et je l'ai fait pour toi. Tu ne pourrais pas faire un petit effort. Blaise est sympa, quand on le connaît. Et puis j'aimerais passer un moment avec toi, sans être obligé de faire semblant.

Hermione se leva :

-Ok, ok, je viens.

Drago et Hermione se rejoignirent donc Blaise dans leur salle commune. Ce dernier salua Hermione avec entrain : il était impatient de faire plus ample connaissance avec celle qui était désormais la femme de son meilleur ami.

Ils s'assirent donc tout les quatre dans les moelleux canapés du salon. Hermione et Drago s'assirent cote a cote dans l'un des canapés et Blaise se mit face a eux dans un autre. Blaise engagea la conversation :

-Hermione, Drago me racontait votre weekend chez Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Il parait que ça a été épuisant pour toi?

Hermione rigola:

-Drago t'a raconté ça!!! C'est sur que le relooking façon Malfoy c'est as du gâteau mais j'ai survécu!

Les trois ados rigolèrent de bon cœur. La soirée se passa ainsi. Ils rigolèrent ensemble en vieux amis, burent des bières au beurre, jouèrent aux cartes... En plus des bières au beurre, Blaise avait ramené aussi une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Quand il la sortit, Hermione protesta vivement :

-Blaise, range cette bouteille immédiatement. L'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et de plus demain on à cour. Ce n'ai pas le moment de prendre une cuite ! Drago dit lui. Tu es son ami et en plus tu es préfet !!!

Drago, avait déjà commençais à servir trois verres de whisky. En entendant les propos des sa femme il s'arrêta :

-Hermioneeeeeeeeee… Arrête un peu. On s'éclate !!! Profite de ta jeunesse au lieu de toujours suivre les règles !!! En plus on a un avantage sur les moldus : il existe des potions très efficaces contre la gueule de bois !!!!

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

-N'empêche je ne vois pas pour quel raison, on boit du whisky maintenant alors que Blaise ferait mieux de rentrer dans sa salle commune.

Drago réfléchit un moment puis EUREKA !!! Il avait trouvé un prétexte valable :

-Blaise n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de fêter avec nous notre mariage ! Donc il faut y remédier.

Blaise approuva et Drago tendit donc un verre de whisky Hermione qui le prit, avec un pincement de lèvres désapprobateur. Puis de un verre, ils passèrent a deux, cinq, sept et ils finirent la bouteille. Vers minuit Baise partit et sérieusement éméché Drago et Hermione s'était allongés sur le canapé, l'un à coté de l'autre.

BADABOUM, Drago tomba. En effet la taille du canapé ne permettait pas de se coucher a deux de front et étant saoul, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Drago tomba. Hermione riait, d'un rire gras, exagéré et emporté. Ne buvant jamais, elle tenait encore moins l'alcool que Drago. Ce dernier s'était relevé et dans un éclair de lucidité prit Hermione dans ses bars et l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit où il l'avait couché.

Puis tout habillé il se coucha a son tour et s'endormit.

~*~

Le lendemain matin Hermione émergea du sommeil avec un mal de tête. Elle avait acheté chez Fred et George, un réveil sorcier qui était vraiment pratique. Elle se leva donc a sept heures du matin avec une énorme gueule de bois. Avant d'avoir pu boire la potion anti-gueule de bois elle avait était prise d'une envie de vomir et s'était précipité dans la salle de bain. Elle en sortit un quart d'heure après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage et avoir récupéré deux de la dite potion évoqué plus haut.

L'effet avait été rapide et les effets de la folie de la veille passèrent. Elle resté malgré tout légèrement vaseuse.

Puis elle gagna la chambre de Drago pour voir si celui-ci dormait toujours. C'était le cas comme elle s'en douter. Elle le réveilla donc et il sortit du sommeil avec difficulté. Hermione lui donna immédiatement la potion miraculeuse puis alla se douché pendant que Drago récupéré.

Quand elle fut sortit et que Drago eu prit a son tour une bonne douche, ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la grande salle pour déjeuné. Ils firent le trajet en silence : Hermione regrettant un peu de s'être laissé convaincre et Drago pestant après lui même de ne pas valoir suivit le conseil avisé de Hermione qui avait comme a son habitude Raison !

Leur rentrée fut très remarquée. Leur visage était marqué par la fête de la veille. De gros cernes soulignés leurs yeux épuisés, et leurs lèvres était encore gonflés de sommeil. Les élèves et les professeurs interprétèrent mal, les raisons de la fatigue de Drago et Hermione. Pour tout le monde il était évident qu'ils avaient passés une nuit de folie et surtout une nuit très chaude.

Mais ils se trompés…

**Voila, donc a dans un mois (non je plaisante… un peu !) ou plutôt dans quinze jours pour découvrir la suite !**

**Une review ?**


	13. Chapter 13

Depuis les premiers jours de classe très animés que Drago et Hermione avait vécu, il s'était passé très peu de chose. Septembre était passé, sans que leur relation ne prenne un nouveau cap. Ils continuaient à jouer la comédie a la perfection, sans faillir. En effet la discussion avec Rogue et son sermon leur avait gravé dans la tête l'importance de la crédibilité de leur couple et leur avait bien fait prendre conscience de l'ordre de leurs priorités.

Ils avaient donc comme je vous le disais, joué la comédie. Mais du point de vue privé leur relations n'avaient as évolués. Ils s'étaient en effet réconciliés et s'entendait bien. Mais tout cela restait purement et strictement amical. Dumbledore commençait à se dire que leur relations se résumeraient a tout jamais a ca : de l'amitié ! Et ca le déprimé.

C'est dans ce contexte que le mois d'octobre arriva, porteur de froid et de changement.

Dumbledore avait convoqué Drago et Hermione dans son bureau pour une raison qui était inconnu à ses deux derniers. C'est donc devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau directorial que commence ce chapitre.

Hermione attendait patiemment devant celle-ci l'arrivé de son homologue masculin pour donner le mot de passe a la gargouille et rentré. Pour passé le temps, elle s'assit et commença à lire. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture que depuis quelques minutes quand Drago arriva en courant. Il était tout essoufflé. Hermione ferma précipitamment son livre, et essaya de le ranger dans son sac sans que Drago ne voie le titre de celui-ci. Mais la rougeur de ses joues et la précipitation avec laquelle, elle avait agit, attira l'attention et la curiosité de Drago qui fut plus vif qu'elle. Il saisit le bouquin avant que Hermione n'ai pu le ranger et lu le titre. Un sourire goguenard apparu sur ses lèvres :

-Guide de séduction pour jeune sorcière ! Lu Drago avec délectation, Alors comme ca maintenant tu veux me séduire ?

Hermione était de plus en plus rouge. Elle prit pourtant sur elle de répondre a Drago avec assurance :

-Ne rêve pas trop Malfoy, c'est ta mère qui m'a passé ce livre, et comme elle voudra surement savoir ce que j'en ai pensé quand je la révérée, je le lit.

Le sourire de Drago disparu devant la réponse d'Hermione. Il se renfrogna et lui lança :

-Bon on monte Granger.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire intérieurement : il l'avait appelé Granger, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis leur mariage. Quand il voulait l'énervé, il l'appeler plutôt Malfoy comme elle le faisait avec lui. Et ça marchait réellement.

Revenant sur terre, Hermione répondit à Drago :

-Oui, on y va. Chocogenouille !!!

La gargouille, ouvrit, a l'annonce du mot de passe le passage sur le mythique escalier de colimaçon qui mener u bureau de l'excentrique directeur.

Hermione et Drago pénétrèrent donc dans celui-ci.

Dumbledore les accueillit chaleureusement :

-Bien le bonjour a vous ! Venez donc vous asseoir. Monsieur Malfoy, vous prendrez bien un bonbon au citron. Non, voyons mon garçon, avec tout le sport que vous faites, vous ne devriez pas voir a vous soucier de votre ligne. Je ne vous en propose pas Hermione. Je sais que vous n'allez pas en prendre.

Hermione et Drago se taisait, attendant que le débit de leur directeur diminue et qu'il aborde enfin l'objet de leur convocation. Enfin Dumbledore y vint :

-Donc voila. Je suppose que vous ignoré la raison de votre présence dans ce bureau. Et bien je vais vous éclairé. Comme Drago doit le savoir, dans quinze jours, Mr et Mrs Malfoy senior vont fêter leurs 30 ans de mariage. Pour cette occasion ils vont donner une grande réception. Lucius m'a écrit pour me demander de vous en parler. En effet il compte sur votre présence. Vous aurez donc une autorisation spéciale pour sortir du château, pour le weekend.

Vous avez des questions ?

Hermione secoua la tête, et Drago demanda :

-Pourquoi ne nous on t-il pas parler de cette réception par courrier ?

-Ils vont le faire mais Lucius souhaitait d'abords avoir mon approbation. Donc si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions vous pouvez partir.

Drago et Hermione prirent donc congé de Dumbledore.

~*~

Le weekend tant attendu par tout le gratin sorcier arriva. La grande soirée organisée pour fêter les 30 ans de mariage de Lucius et Narcissia.

Dans toutes les provinces de Grande-Bretagne, des sorciers et des sorcières se préparé à se rendre a l'événement du mois. Les tenues de grandes occasions, les plus belles parures étaient de mise. Les jeunes et les vieux célibataires avaient tous trouvé de jolies jeunes filles pour les accompagner et leur servir de cavalières le temps de la soirée.

Drago et Hermione, a l'image de l'aristocratie sorcière se préparé eux aussi pour la soirée.

Hermione était entrain d'enfilé dans sa chambre, la merveilleuse robe de soirée que lui avait envoyé Narcissia en vu de la soirée.

Puis elle se maquilla et se coiffa, aidé par un des elfes de maison de Poudlard. Elle avait l'estomac noué : ce soir elle allé faire son entré dans la société sorcière et ça l'angoissé.

L'elfe lui tira sur sa robe :

-Madame Malfoy, j'ai finis. Regardez-vous.

Hermione se contempla dans le miroir présenté par l'elfe…

~*~

Drago, lui était déjà prêt. Vêtu en parfait gentleman, avec tout ce que sa comporte. Il avait même dans sa poche un mouchoir parfumé à l'eau de Cologne. Ses cheveu était peigné en arrière avec soin et son costume vert bouteille mettait en valeur son teint.

Notre cher et blond Serpentard attendait déjà Hermione depuis quinze minutes dans leur salle commune en faisant les cent pas quand elle arriva, telle une apparition. Drago resta bouche-bé.

Hermione était tout simplement splendide. Sa robe était assortie au costume de Drago. C' »tait une robe bustier, qui s'évasé très largement à partir de la mi-cuisse dans une épaisseur de tissus noir. Un ruban vert bouteille rappelant la tenue de Drago ceinturé le tout. A la tenue se rajouté une pair de gants au qui saillent a un bustier et une pair d'escarpin. Le maquillage faisait ressortir la profondeur des yeux d'Hermione et de lourdes boucles lui tombaient sur la nuque.

Drago lui tendit la main et ils saisirent tout deux le portoloin qui les emmènerait juste devant l'entrée de la demeure Malfoy.

Ils ressentirent l'habituelle secousse au niveau du nombril, et furent happé. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du manoir Malfoy. Il était tel que dans les souvenir d'Hermione : en un mot imposant.

Hermione regarda le visage de Drago qui se figeait dans le masque du parfait petit héritier Malfoy. Elle même, se composa un regard et une allure comme le lui avait apprit Narcissia. Puis Drago et elle échangèrent un regard avant de pousser les épaisses portes du manoir.

Leur entrée fut remarquée. Le silence se fit parmi les invités déjà présents. Narcissia, éblouissante dans se robe de soirée, s'approcha pour les salué, puis elle les entraina parmi les invités pour les présenter.

Hermione en avait le tournis. Des ducs par ci des duchesses par la… Des comtes, des noble, des riches, des journalistes importants, des politiciens, en bref toutes les personnalités qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps en Angleterre et parfois même dans les Monde. Drago lui tenait la main, et parfois, il la pressait un peu comme pour lui donner le courage de sourire une fois encore et d'échanger des banalités avec tel ou tel gentleman trop parfumé.

Puis enfin Narcissia leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient disposer :

-Ouf !!, soupirèrent les deux jeunes dans un même élan.

Troublés, ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Drago était fasciné par l'intensité du regard d'Hermione.

Hermione était fasciné par l'intensité du regard de Drago.

Puis tout bas, comme pour ne pas briser la magie du moment, Drago murmura :

-Tu danses ?

Sans répondre Hermione lui tendit sa main et tout deux s'envolèrent sur la piste de danse, des papillons au creux de l'estomac. …


	14. Chapter 14

Eu… J'ai oublié de m'adresser à vous, chers lecteur, quand j'ai posté mon précédent chapitre.

Tout d'abor les traditionnelles, et malheureusement trop fréquente excuse pour le retard et le temps que j'ai mit pour poster ce chapitre.

Mais voila, comme d'habitude entre le lycée, les amis (et oui j'ai une vie sociale !!! lol) et tout, j'ai un peu du mal à suivre un rythme régulier pour poster ma fiction. Pourtant, il est vrai aussi que je ne consacre pas tout mon temps libre passé sur l'ordi à l'écriture de cette fiction !

Vos précédentes review m'ont beaucoup touché. Malgré tout j'en ai reçut une qui a attiré mon attention. Je vais vous la poster et y répondre ici, car son auteur me reproche certaines choses (vraies) et vous voudrais y revenir.

« euh je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas du tout aimé ta fanfic  
je la trouve trop infantile, soyons sérieuxdeux secondes jamais tu ne dirais  
hop ok je vais me marier pour le bien de l'humanité aussi vite et faire ta  
victime en pleurant ensuite  
donc pour moi ça ne tiens pas, ça ne m'a pas du tout fait rire,je ne vois  
tt simplement pas où est l'humour, après narcissa qui fait que parce qu'elle  
est vierge elle est honorable c'est un truc ridicule et le cliché la femme  
pure et le mari qui couche à droite et à gauche c'est du n'importe quoi. Et  
le comble du comble, ton humour qui je crois tenais sur je vais m'appeler mme  
malfoy et mes enfants portereont ce nom il tient plus du tout dans le  
deuxième chapitre, avec hermion qui fond en larmes car elle va coucher avec  
draco O_O  
attend elle accepte comme ça un mariage et elle ne pense aux détails  
techniques qu'après ? mais c'est n'importe quoi  
pour moi cette fic c'est, navrée d'être aussi directe, du fantasme écrit,  
rien d'autre, si tu y éprouves du plaisir et que d'autres aussi ok, mais il y  
a énormément de défauts ! »

Alors je vais commençais par répondre, a la partie « humour ». Dans ma fiction, il y a des passages comique (enfin pour moi^^) mais ce qui me surprend c'est que les passages dont parle X (c'est plus cour pour parlé de l'auteur de la reveiw^^), ne sont pas du tout les passages que je trouve moi « comique ».

Après pour la partie cliché : oui il y a des clichés dans ma fic. Le cliché du Drago dom juan, celui de l'Hermione vierge, mais j'ai envie de dire « et alors… », Parce que j'ai écrit un fan fiction basé sur l'œuvre de JK Rowling mais aussi sur les milliers d'œuvre de fan : les fans fictions Or nous savons tous, que il y a des choses qui ont étés inventés par ces auteurs, et qui au fur et a mesure se sont tellement revenues dans les fictions que l'on fini par croire qu'elles sont dans les livres (ex : la salle commune des préfets !). Bref donc ma fiction est une fiction pleine de clichés, je vous l'accorde^^.

Le point que je voudrais surtout abordé c'est celui-ci : « après narcissa qui fait que parce qu'elle  
est vierge elle est honorable c'est un truc ridicule et le cliché la femme  
pure et le mari qui couche à droite et à gauche c'est du n'importe quoi »

Alors que X^^ ne se m'éprenne pas. Tout d'abor Hermione est vierge, oui mais elle n'a que 17 ans, donc ce n'est pas non plus une fille qui c'est préservée !!! Ensuite le cliché de la femme vierge, c'est Narcissia qui le donne dans l'Histoire. Ce n'est pas du tout mon opinion, mais dans celui de l'aristocrate qu'est Narcissia !

Quand au fait que Hermione accepte de se marier, je l'avoue c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux ! Mais Hermione est une idéaliste, et elle pense que en se mariant avec Drago elle peut réparer une injustice. Donc… a vous de juger.

Et si elle fond en larme quand elle apprend qu'elle va devoir coucher avec Drago, c'est parce que sa lui fait un choc. N'étant pas issus d'une famille sorcière elle ne sait pas tout le rituel. Elle sait qu'elle devra coucher avec Drago, mais il y a une grande différence entre couché avec son pire ennemi le jour de son mariage et couché avec lui quelques mois après quand les relations ont évoluées.

Bref, je ne vous embête plus et je conclue en disant que a l'heure qu'il est je viens de lire toutes vos gentilles review, et je m'apprête à commencer mon new chapitre !


End file.
